


BLYA KAGDA

by Aurumtrio, esplodio, Mozilla, reinbow_raindeer, Terra_Celtika, Vitce



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Horror, Humor, Minor Character Death, Round Robin, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/esplodio/pseuds/esplodio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/reinbow_raindeer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какого года? Числа? Хуя?</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLYA KAGDA

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Dejavidetc

ФФБ сидел, обложившись фотографиями и набросками.

— Дедлайн близко, — завывал кто-то в лесу. Кажется, ПЛиО опять нажрался и пошел пугать соседей. ФФБ вздохнул и заткнул уши. А то он не знал, что дедлайн близко. Именно сейчас он пытался прикинуть, что писать в макси, когда он все успеет и почему кончилось пиво. Последний вопрос интересовал его больше всего: он точно помнил, что у него было два ящика в заначке как раз к макси. Кажется, их кто-то спиздил. Искать виноватого было бесполезно, у него в бункере последнее время был какой-то проходной двор. А может, он и сам их выпил, отмечая выкладку. ФФБ опять вздохнул и переложил черновики в другом порядке. Без пива было тоскливо и одиноко. Но в чем-то ПЛиО был прав — дедлайн и правда уже близился, а ФФБ и так чуть не пропустил выкладку миди, угостившись какой-то адской смесью у Хоббита. Приполз на полигон в последний момент, запутался в постах и тегах и еле успел навесить заглушки. 

— Пьянству — бой, — грустно сказал ФФБ, покосившись на пустой холодильник. 

И тут в дверь настойчиво постучали.

— Хорошо хоть не снизу, — пробормотал ФФБ и пошел открывать со смутной надеждой, что ему кто-то принес бухла. И он даже угадал. За дверью стоял сияющий Хуниверс с бутылкой в руке.

— У меня радость! — тут же заявил он, бесцеремонно отодвинул ФФБ с порога и ввалился внутрь. — У меня новый сезон! Надо отметить, — он помахал в воздухе бутылкой.

— У меня макси, — вяло возразил ФФБ, тут же доставая из-под кровати стаканы.

— У всех макси, — кивнул Хуниверс. — Отметить не с кем, ты прикинь? Я хотел побольше народа созвать, но все пишут. Дедлайнеры, — Хуниверс, как обычно, выдавал сто слов в минуту, успел забрать стаканы из рук ФФБ, протереть их полой плаща, открыть бутылку и разлить. — А у меня Капальди! Мне надо с кем-то поговорить об этом. Я уже приготовил арты, набрал гифок, я его всем-всем покажу. Ну, за Капальди! — и немедленно выпил.

ФФБ решил не отставать если не в разговоре, то хотя бы в распитии бухла и тоже опрокинул свой стакан. Одна бутылка, пообещал он себе. Одна бутылка на двоих, да что мне с такой фигни будет? А потом макси. 

— Понимаешь, — ФФБ пьяно икнул. — Я уже все это писал. И про этот, как его, про промт, и про нехов, и про все, — он отбросил очередную пустую бутылку в гору остальных. — У меня есть идеи. Я могу написать про Блич, понимаешь? Ну там, отряды, их тринадцать и все такое. Еще про ягоды что-то было. Но это же попса, это же мейнстрим, это же опять орать будут, — он выпил, занюхнул рукавом и решительно отставил пустой стакан. — Все. Мне надо макси. У меня знаешь сколько слов? У меня триста слов! Из пятнадцати тысяч. А ПЛиО прав. Вот. 

— А я сам не писал, — сказал Хуниверс. — У меня вот, — он ткнул ФФБ в лицо гифкой с чьим-то изображением. — Капальди у меня. И сезон у меня. А еще, — он хитро улыбнулся. — У меня еще ТАРДИС. Вот. Так что пошли, — он встал, слегка покачнулся, но удержался на ногах и схватил ФФБ за руку. — Бежим!

ФФБ даже возразить ничего не успел, как Хуниверс вытащил его из бункера.

— А макси? — еле успевая перебирать ногами, он несся за Хуниверсом. 

— Я тебя закину, когда надо. 

— Так я же даже не знаю, что писать еще, — взвыл ФФБ.

— А сейчас найдем, — Хуниверс был оптимистичен до безобразия. — Но сначала на ТАРДИС, там есть, что выпить.

Выпить — это хорошо. Это ФФБ понимал. Они даже, кажется, слегка протрезвели от быстрого бега. Так что, ввалившись в ТАРДИС, Хуниверс сразу нырнул за приборную панель и выволок сначала контейнер с отрезанной рукой, потом ящик пива. Руку он задвинул обратно, а вот пиво оставил.

— Ну, за Капальди! — это был уже тридцатый закапальди, но ФФБ не возражал.

Хуниверс даже замолчал на пару минут, пока пил, после чего решительно дернул за какой-то рычаг на пульте управления.

— Куда? — переполошился ФФБ, когда ТАРДИС затрясло и замигали лампочки.

— Искать сюжеты тебе, я же говорю, закину куда надо, — радостно ответил Хуниверс.

Тряска закончилась и ФФБ тут же рванул открывать дверь. Его почти укачало за эти несколько секунд. 

— Где мы? — он растерянно оглядывался. — Вроде ДКБ. А чего тут так грязно? — ФФБ брезгливо отодвинул ногой кучку шевелящихся гифочек.

— Так бартерятня же рядом, — Хуниверс тоже высунулся из дверей.

— Чего? Это ж кафе было вроде, — с сомнением протянул ФФБ. — Как я это пропустил? — он потянулся за блокнотом и фотоаппаратом. В голове резво складывался сюжет.

***

Переулок был загаженным. Повсюду валялись обрывки кодов, куски комментариев, в лужах сиропа мерзко шевелились обшарпанные гифки. По стенам ползали жирные смайлики, нагло шевеля усиками и скаля зубы. 

Сейчас еще было довольно спокойно, только тихо покрякивали пролетающие мимо уточки. Они в этом районе надолго не задерживались — слишком большая конкуренция. Их кряканье заглушал противный, пока не слишком громкий скрежет. 

Громыко стояла за углом, мрачно поглядывала по сторонам и рылась в сумке. Не любила она здесь бывать, но что поделать. 

— Пс, — шепнули ей из-за спины. Она чуть не подпрыгнула от неожиданности, но быстро взяла себя в руки и осторожно обернулась. Сзади стоял Игорь в длинном черном плаще. — Хотите, покажу вам, княжна, — он оглянулся, проверяя нет ли кого рядом, — самый качественный, подлинный, древнерусский, — Громыко вздохнула: она знала, что будет дальше, — длинный и крепкий уд! — закончил Игорь, распахивая плащ и тряся причиндалами. 

Не успела Громыко замахнуться, чтобы как следует врезать идиоту, как раздался выстрел, и Игорь, подвывая от боли, рванул в сторону. 

— Извращенец, — сплюнула Хеллсинг, запихивая пистолет за пояс. 

— Привет, — устало поздоровалась Громыко, поправляя съехавшую бумажку с надписью «Олухи». Она решила не заморачиваться с изменениями внешности, одежды и пола. Просто приколола бейджик и на этом успокоилась. Она не Хеллсинг, которая развлекалась, отращивая себе член по четным дням, а сиськи по нечетным. Что она отращивала по выходным, лучше было вообще не вспоминать. 

— Рано ты сегодня, — ответила Хеллсинг, закуривая. 

— Я не рано, я поздно. Всю ночь с выкладкой ебалась, хотела ведь вечером сюда забежать, но не успела. Вечером тут все уже нажравшиеся, не так стремно. 

— А я люблю приходить с утреца, — Хеллсинг широко улыбнулась. — Самый смак.

— Экстрима не хватает? — настроение у Громыко немного исправилось: все-таки рядом с вменяемым фандомом ей было спокойнее. Да, многое об этом месте говорило то, что Хеллсинг тут была одной из самых адекватных. 

— Люблю наблюдать, как они копошатся, смешные такие.

Скрежет, который в переулке не стихал никогда, стал громче — верный признак пробуждения остальных. Сетка на крыше покосившегося домика шелохнулась, и на нее забрался первый бартерщик. Он широко зевнул, повел плечами, распахивая общипанные крылья, и недобро зыркнул вниз.

— А кому любви недорого, по сходной цене? — прохрипел он и тяжело поднялся в воздух, скребнув давно не чищенными когтями по сетке. Громыко быстро отступила под карниз, уворачиваясь от сыпавшихся из бартерщика сердечек. 

— Просыпаются, труженики, — Хеллсинг сплюнула и пониже надвинула на глаза шляпу.  
Бартерщики один за другим выползали на верх сетки, глухо переругиваясь между собой.

— Ты мне за визитку еще должен, сука, — возмущался один.

— Ничего не знаю, кодекс велит отдавать долги до конца голосования. А визитка неголосуемая, пошел на хуй, — вяло огрызался другой. Он вытащил из-за пазухи свиток, выдернул из крыла перо, поморщился и начал что-то черкать на бумаге. 

Еще один сонно покачивался, сидя нахохлившись на самом краю. Потом вдруг встрепенулся, заозирался по сторонам и растянул губы в улыбке.

— Ах ты мой дорогой и любимый, — выхватив кого-то из толпы, он смачно поцеловал его взазос. — Прелесть ты моя, красавец просто! Охуенный! Такая выкладка, такая, что ах, слов не хватает. Сплошные аллюзии и скрытые смыслы! 

— Стоп, — второй бартерщик вывернулся из объятий. — Мы с вами не менялись.

— Да? — первый сразу поскучнел. — Ну и вали отсюда тогда. Во! — он кинулся к еще одному. — Менялись? — дождавшись ответного кивка, тут же вновь расплылся в улыбке. — Ах ты мой дорогой и любимый! Прелесть ты моя! Охуенный вообще! Такая выкладка! Сплошные аллюзии…

— А ведь какое уютное кафе было пару лет назад, — Хеллсинг ностальгически вздохнула. — Элита собиралась, самые умные, самые вежливые, еще над остальными похихикивали. Эх!

Громыко посмотрела на покосившуюся вывеску, с которой поотваливалась почти все буквы. 

— А как называлось? — чисто из любопытства спросила она.

— «Хорошая бартерная», — ответила Хеллсинг и тоже посмотрел на вывеску. Там висело только три буквы — Хня. — Ну, отражает.

— Я в прошлом году в основном лично договаривалась, — призналась Громыко. — Пару раз здесь всего была. Тут еще не так все выглядело. 

— А потому что прикормили, — Хеллсинг снова закурила. — Нет чтобы самим ходить на бартер. Но лень же, выкладки же. Вот и слетелось это, — она кивнула на парочку сцепившихся крылатых. Они то ли дрались, то ли ебались. Судя по расплескивающимся во все стороны потокам сиропа и воплям «Сильнее, отбартери меня полностью! Пронзи смысл моих текстов глубже!» все-таки ебались. 

— Что за ебаный ты нахуй. Блядская жизнь, что вчера было. Сука! — Громыко обернулась. По дороге, пошатываясь, брел Мьевилль. Он с отвращением оттирался от розовых соплей и стряхивал кучу налипших гифок. 

— А нехрен было спать под бартерятней, — заржала Хеллсинг.

— Пиздец, отметил выкладку, называется, — Мьевилль брезгливо отлепил очередную гифку и швырнул ее в лужу. Он был весь забрызган сирцами, в волосах запутались перья бартерщиков, а из кармана торчал рулон комментариев. — Ну нахуй, сегодня я туда больше не сунусь. 

Он рассеянно помахал рукой на прощание и ушел. Отсыпаться, видимо. 

Громыко проводила его взглядом и вздохнула. Ей, увы, пора было приступать. Она достала из сумки кошачьи ушки и хвост, прицепила их, проверила крепко ли держатся и снова поправила бейджик. 

— В бой? — Хеллсинг выкинула сигарету и потянулась.

— Ой нет, — Громыко опять спряталась за углом. На крыльцо бывшего кафе вышла подтянутая женщина в белой блузке и черной строгой юбке. Поправила очки и посмотрела наверх.

— Цып-цып-цып, — позвала она.

Бартерщики испуганно завозились и вспорхнули, роняя от ужаса шаблоны отзывов. Но женщина была не так проста — она сильно оттолкнулась от земли, подпрыгнула и ухватила одного из них за хвост.

— Нет уж. Договор есть договор, с меня два миди, — улыбка у нее была зловещей. Бедный бартерщик бился в хватке, но вырваться не мог. — Итак, что у вас плохого. Если кратко — все. Но я расскажу подробно, — она утащила жалобно верещащего бартерщика внутрь здания.

— ГП крут, — уважительно присвистнула Хеллсинг. 

— Пронесло, не заметила, — Громыко утерла пот со лба. Дневная ипостась секретарши ГП была воистину жуткой. 

Они подождали пока испуганные бартерщики слетятся обратно, и в это время на крышу приземлился мужчина. Сложил за спиной мушиные крылья, поправил бабочку, одернул жилетку и вытащил из кармана стопку визиток.

— Хорошо, — сунул он карточку одному из бартерщиков. — Отлично. Неплохо. Понравилось. Молодцы. Справились, — он быстро шел по крыше, распихивая карточки, сопровождаемые лаконичными комментариями. — Всего доброго, — он вежливо улыбнулся на прощанье, распахнул крылья — на этот раз большие и кожистые — и улетел.

— Вот Ксенофилия не парится, — завистливо вздохнула Громыко. — Тоже так хочу. Но и в ответку так же прилетит. А мне авторов кормить нечем, нельзя так. 

Хеллсинг только кивнула. Все они это понимали. 

— Бля! — Громыко отпрыгнула назад — к ней полз покалеченный бартерщик со сломанными крыльями. 

— Лорд Нитей медленно открывает потаённое окно в потаённый сад, — тихо бормотал он себе под нос. — И подкрадывается к глубинам вашего подсознания...

— Жалкое зрелище, — сказал Хеллсинг, отступая с пути полуслепого бартерщика. — Всадникам Перна вообще не повезло — ебанутый попался.

— Но Лорд Нитей отсеивает эту информация, — калечный скрылся за углом и его голос стих.

Громыко скривилась от отвращения. Вот поэтому она предпочитала сама ходить в этот гадюшник, чем связываться с такими, кормить, держать у себя. Нет уж. 

— Новый тред, — истошно заверещали на крыше. — Новый тред! Новый тред! 

Большая часть бартерщиков тут же снялась с насиженных мест и рванула в направлении к полигону. 

— Опять загадят ДКБ, — поцокала языком Хеллсинг. 

— Очень удачно, — Громыко воодушевилась. На крыше стало посвободнее, надо было воспользоваться этим шансом. — Все, я пошла, — она быстро натянула маску и решительно шагнула на дорогу.

— Мяу! — возвестила она о своем появлении. — Кошка прийти! Кошка гладить! 

Приходилось подстраиваться под окружающих, что поделать. Где-то вдалеке ей послышался шум приземлившейся ТАРДИС, но она решила больше не отвлекаться, тем более, что к ней уже слетались бартерщики, привлеченные волшебным словом «гладить». Они пытались распушить свои реденькие перья, лезли под руку и заглядывали в глаза. Громыко улыбалась и гладила, стараясь не обращать внимание на чудовищный звук скрежещущих по крыше когтей. Работа есть работа.

***

— Блядь, что за херня? — ФФБ отложил фотоаппарат и отступил обратно в ТАРДИС. — Их же была-то маленькая стая, а сейчас больше, чем уточек. Пиздец какой.

Хуниверс своевременно подсунул ему открытую бутылку, и ФФБ тут же к ней присосался. 

— Гадко здесь, полетели отсюда, — предложил он, оторвавшись от горлышка. В голове шумело и хотелось присесть или прилечь. Хуниверс кивнул и дернул какие-то ручки. ТАРДИС пару раз вздрогнула, но такой тряски, как в прошлый раз, не было. 

ФФБ осторожно выглянул за дверь. Да, это место ему нравилось намного больше. 

***

Роща обрастала гамаками постепенно, день за днем. Яркие полотнища и застиранные спальники причудливо переплетались, нависали друг над другом ярусами. Пахло чипсами, вяленой рыбой, алкоголем. Иногда — попкорном. 

— Чертовы хиппи, — ворчали добропорядочные фандомы, проходя мимо гамакового городка. Они волокли баннеры, коды, свернутые до поры до времени объемистыми рулонами, тяжеленные цельнокаменные заглушки и пачки разделителей. — Нет бы, чтобы как все нормальные... а и ладно, нам больше места. 

Обитатели гамаков только посмеивались и жарили на кострах сосиски, самых неосторожных хомяков, а любители экзотики — даже откормленных хейтеров. 

— Если ободрать жесткие крылья и лапы, — уверял Логг, незнамо как затесавшийся на посиделки, — получается весьма питательная пища.

Каждый раз после этого его приходилось тащить к врачу с расстройством желудка. Кто-нибудь стучался к Ганнибалу и сваливал Логга к нему под дверь. 

— Но я же психотерапевт и психиатр, — почти печально говорил Ганнибал и выразительно смотрел на доставившего.

— Вот именно, — отвечали ему.

РФ и Кей-поп переехали вместе — почти без багажа, зато с целым зверинцем. Бумшакалака осмотрелась на новом месте, несколько раз сменила цвет, морфируя то под яркие расцветки развешенных гамаков, то под зелень травы, и удалилась куда-то в чащу, предвкушающе урча. РФ поглядел вокруг, все еще держа охапку эрсто. Одно за другим они выбирались из его рук, шлепались на землю и разбегались, мелькая разноцветными хвостами.

Гамак у РФ с Кей-попом был двухместный, самой последней модели, весь в разноцветных цифрах. Кей-поп обклеил его стразами, выкрасил пару ближайших деревьев в лавандовый цвет и, убедившись в полном соответствии фен-шую, счастливо вздохнул.

Здесь было шумно, но никого это особо не смущало: для всех, обзаведшихся гамаками, разногласия отошли на задний план. Им вдруг резко стало нечего делить, так что теперь можно было заметить у одного костра даже непримиримых врагов, которые увлеченно о чем-то беседовали и хлебали из одного котелка. Экзайл, повозившись, устроил в центре рощи паровой электрогенератор, а потом носился везде, за плату подключая к нему разнообразную технику и девайсы обитателей.

Деталями его исправно снабжал Паровой Жираф, который вечно находил у себя лишние шестеренки, клапаны, передающие валы и провода. 

РФ частенько пил с Бличом, который, несмотря на то, что заявку на участие все-таки подал, гамак развесил одним из первых. Старый, весь в подозрительных пятнах, сшитый на скорую руку из старых хаори, он болтался в самой дальней, самой темной части рощи. Блич, свесив наружу одну длинную ногу, покачивал босой пяткой и выпускал густые клубы дума. 

— Заебался я, — говорил он, когда РФ приходил с бутылкой какой-нибудь самогонки или вишневой наливки. — Накидаю какой-нибудь фигни, не вылезая из гамака. 

Они разливали еще по одной, хотя иногда по старой памяти РФ хотелось опрокинуть Блича из гамака, чтобы он наебнулся и набил себе пару шишек. Но было слишком лениво. 

За неделю до выкладок даже в гамаковой роще начался ажиотаж. Предстоящее событие обсуждали, многие бегали тайком в ДКБ. Таких становилось все больше и больше, а потом они и вовсе перестали скрываться. РФ забавляла эта суета. Блича она, кажется, попросту раздражала, потому что всю неделю он просто спал, укрывшись с головой хаори Двенадцатого и ни на что не обращая внимания.

Визитка наступила неожиданно — как же хорошо оказалось не следить за информерами, не думать, что можно будет выкатить на полигоне! РФ поглядел на яростное зарево над ДКБ и полигоном и поморщился. Что-то взрывалось, рассыпалось искрами, освещало ночное небо всполохами. Неслись вопли и музыка. Многие ушли поглядеть, как оно там. Роща почти опустела. 

Вздохнув, РФ выбрался из гамака, прихватил бутылку и пошел к Бличу.

Тот все еще спал. Гамак тихонько покачивался между двух сосен. 

— Эй, вставай, — сказал РФ, — отметим, что там другие хуярят, пока мы отдыхаем. 

Блич не двинулся, только едва слышно сопел. Укурился, наверное, падла, в хламину, вот и вся недолга. 

— Вставай, кому говорю! 

Гамак все также покачивался, Блич спал. Эдак он и выкладку проспит к чертям. 

— Ну дебил! Просыпайся давай, — РФ толкнул гамак коленом. Блич качнулся, чуть перевалился под хаори, но остался лежать. 

— Блядь, подох, что ли? — РФ поверить не мог в такую неожиданную радость. — Да неужто? Дышит вроде...

Задумавшись на секунду, РФ отставил бутылку в сторонку и пнул гамак. Тот подпрыгнул и перекрутился, уронив на траву хаори, несколько подушек, скрученное одеяло и обиженно сопящее Бревно. Блича в гамаке не было. 

— Ах ты сука, — вздохнул РФ и все-таки отправился на полигон. 

Визитку Блича он нашел с легкостью. Она мерцала и переливалась звездами, оглушительно грохотала какой-то неожиданной музыкой и яростно светилась. Блич стоял в этом свете в развевающемся хаори и едва заметно улыбался. Когда под звездами проступила парочка макси, РФ не выдержал и расхохотался. 

Чего-то такого он и ожидал. Вытащив из кустов припасенную корзинку с ягодами и картиночками, он развернулся и пошел в сторону ДКБ.

— Ну что, сучки, повеселимся.

По его следам стлались бескрайним разноцветным ковром эрсто.

***  
— Сколько гамаков, — мечтательно протянул ФФБ. — Хочу в один из них. Точно, вот допишу макси и в гамак. 

— Ты его сначала допиши, — Хуниверс пьянел как-то медленно, поэтому все еще оставался гласом разума их маленькой компании.

— И допишу! Мне бы еще чего интересного найти. Писать-то фигня.

— О, — Хуниверс как будто что-то вспомнил. — Будет тебе интересное. Такого ты еще точно не видел.

Кажется, ФФБ начал привыкать к шуму ТАРДИС и ее хаотичным передвижениям. 

— Смотри, — Хуниверс улыбнулся и распахнул дверь.

***

«ПОДПОЛЬНЫЕ БОИ ТРАЛОВ» гласила гордая, хоть и затертая табличка, криво прибитая над тяжелой железной дверью. Из—за двери грохотала тяжелая музыка, доносились крики, грохот и ржач.

Икс-мены на мгновение затормозил у двери, прислушиваясь и принюхиваясь — благо, его способности это позволяли. Сверхчувствительный слух помог вычленить странные и непонятные ему слова — «лойс», «мамку твою», «азаза», — а обоняние уловило заманчивый запах буритос, крабовых чипсов и пиццы. 

Вообще Икс-мены считал себя интеллектуальным фандомом: хорошо знал матчасть, почти всегда таскал с собой актуальные публикации из мира биологии и генетики, не распускал тентакли в общественных местах и старался не есть всякую хуйню. И людей. В таком сомнительном заведении, как этот подпольный клуб, он бы вряд ли оказался, если бы не Дэдпул.

Семья марвелофандомов была большой, хоть и странной, и не всегда дружной, но именно к Дэдпулу Икс-мены питал особенно теплые чувства. Младший брат, по его мнению, обладал легким, хоть и ебанутым характером и отлично умел веселиться. Поэтому Икс-мены просто обязан был поддержать его сегодня, в день финала боев тралов.

И все же, толкая дверь и заходя в клуб, Икс-мены искренне жалел, что все остальные его родственники оказались слишком заняты, чтобы составить ему компанию.

Арена, окруженная многочисленными рядами галдящих зрителей, была откровенно маленькой: противники стояли в паре метров друг от друга и уж точно не могли бы свободно маневрировать, если бы это был настоящий бой. Впрочем, из рассказов Дэдпула Икс-мены знал, что суть битвы совершенно в другом.

— Итааааак, мы приветствуем вас на финале боев тралов! — доносилось из динамиков, расставленных по всему помещению. — Победитель сегодняшней битвы станет абсолютным чемпионом ФБ—троллинга и получит почетный первый приз «Сумерки разума»!

Толпа радостно взревела. Шум, визги и улюлюканье били по чувствительным ушам, поэтому Икс-мены просто свернул их в трубочку, выбрал свободное место и уселся, предусмотрительно выпустив шипы: обычно это отбивало у фандомов желание сесть рядом. 

— Проигравший тоже будет не в обиде! — продолжал надрываться голос из динамиков. — Ему достанется второй приз — «Почетные брови».

Икс-мены не совсем понимал, в чем прелесть таких сомнительных призов, но послушно захлопал вместе со всеми — в конце концов, ему нужно было поддержать Дэдпула.

Тот выглядел довольно уверенно: стоял, упершись руками в бока, и разглядывал своего противника, подозрительно щурясь. Противника Икс-мены не узнавал: он был низкорослый и кудрявый, постоянно одергивал серое пальто и выглядел весьма нервно и неприметно. Казалось, что победа Дэдпулу гарантирована — но, может в Икс-менах сейчас говорили братские чувства.

От мыслей его отвлек странный фандом, который появился в конце ряда.

— А не хотите ли, господа почтенные, — гаркнул он залихватски, торжественным жестом распахивая свой подбитый мехом плащ, — уда княжеского повидать? Потрогать тоже можно, позволяю великодушно!

— Твою мать! — тоскливо завыл ближайший к нему фандом. — Опять Игорь, эксгибиционист хуев!

Вокруг заматерились; в Игоря полетели пивные банки и лучи осуждения. Тот захлопнул плащ, бережно прикрывая уд, и ретировался, осыпая присутствующих проклятьями.

Икс—мены пожал плечами и глянул на арену: бои как раз начинались.

Неприметный фандом выпрямился, гордо выпятил грудь и заорал, гневно тыкая пальцем в сторону Дэдпула:

— ДА ТЫ! ТЫ! ДА Я ЗАТРАЛЮ ТЕБЯ КАК Я ЗАТРАЛЕЛ ИХ ВСЕХ! ДА Я ТВОЮ МАМКУ В ДЕДЛАЙН ЖАРИЛ ПОКА ТЫ ВЫКЛАДКИ ВЕРСТАЛ АЗАЗАЗА!

Зрители восторженно заулюлюкали, хлопая и рассыпая попкорн; арена содрогнулась.

Дэдпул заржал, делая шаг навстречу фандому.

— Надо же, Хиддлс-тян, я думал, мы будем братюнями, а ты такой злой! Неужели это только из-за того, что я охуенный?

«Хиддлс-тян». Икс-мены нахмурился, пытаясь припомнить, где он мог слышать это имя — и вспомнил: Дэдпул как-то приходил к нему после выкладки визиток, говорил шумно и много обо всех фандомах подряд, расплескивая баночный Доктор Пеппер по новенькому дивану, и упоминал его. 

— Охуенный?! — возмутился Хиддлстон, жестом натренированного эксгибициониста распахивая плащ: оттуда что-то резко замигало — желтый, зеленый, красный цвета сменялись с молниеносной скоростью и так били по глазам, что Икс—мены на миг зажмурился. — Да я охуенней тебя в сто раз! Я затралю тебя по самые гланды!

Осторожно приоткрыв один — уже фасеточный — глаз, Икс-мены посмотрел по сторонам. Фандомы так и подались вперед, затаив дыхание; кто-то на задних рядах так и заходился ржачем. Арена дрогнула вновь; Икс—менам это показалось странным, но больше никто не обратил на это внимания.

Дэдпул повертел головой, обозревая трибуны, подмигнул Икс-менам, швырнул, не глядя, пачку гифок в сторону первых рядов — кто-то восторженно завизжал, кто-то заматерился и предложил «засунуть в жопу свои блестки». 

— WAT? Да у тебя бомбит, братюня, — насмешливо сообщил Дэдпул, обращаясь то ли к матерящемуся фандому, то ли к Хиддлстону. — Может, сходишь к доктору? Он тебе мазь от пригорающего пукана выпишет.

Икс-мены улыбнулся бы — Дэдпул был в своем духе, — если бы не странная, назойливая вибрация, которую он чувствовал под ногами. Возможно, дело было в экстазе зрителей, возможно — в чем-то другом.

Хиддлстон на арене наступал на Дэдпула, раззадоренно сверкая глазами.

— Да ты! — орал он с энтузиазмом. — Да ты фактард сраный! Самым умным себя считаешь, сука? Я всех нагибаю, а ты просто бесишься лал! 

Зал восторженно взвыл; самые оживленные зрители поглощали попкорн пачками и рассыпали его во все стороны — другие же ерзали на сиденьях: кажется, им, как и Икс-менам было очень неуютно от того, что пол под ногами странно подрагивал, а вся арена сотрясалась непонятно от чего.

Конечно же, Дэдпул и Хиддлстон этого не замечали: они продолжали наступать друг на друга, орать что-то, только за гулом встревоженной толпы этого уже не было слышно.

И тут арена дрогнула. Зрители заволновались, начали оглядываться по сторонам, перешептываться.

— Ооооооо нет! — заорал голос из динамиков. — Кажется, они призвали школоту из раковых пабликов!

Судя по голосу, ему было ничуть не жаль, что это случилось.

Икс-мены недоуменно оглянулся по сторонам: тут и там фандомы поднимались со своих мест, поспешно направлялись к выходу. Противники на арене, конечно же, ничего не замечали.

— АЗАЗА! — многоголосый рев донесся со всех сторон клуба. — ГЛЯНЬ КАКИЕ ЛАЛКИ! ДАВАЙТЕ ИХ НАГНЕМ!

Школота хлынула изо всех входов в помещение, яркая, зубастая и шумная. Фандомы в ужасе завыли и начали стряхивать ее с себя, прорываясь к дверям клуба.

Икс-мены мрачно осмотрелся по сторонам, глянул в сторону арены: конечно, Дэдпул и не думал уходить, тыкая пальцев в сторону Хиддлстона и громко — даже отсюда можно было услышать неразборчивый голос, — доказывая ему, как тот неправ.

Вздохнув, Икс-мены поднялся, выпустил шипы подлиннее и начал прорываться в сторону арены.

В конце концов, родственники должны были заботиться друг о друге. 

***

— Ну удружил, — ФФБ запрыгнул обратно в ТАРДИС. — Я такого раньше не видел, ты прав. И не хотел бы видеть. 

Пиво с такими путешествиями кончалось катастрофически быстро, Хуниверсу пришлось достать второй ящик. 

— Слушай, я нихрена не понимаю. Я половину этих рож из зала не помню, как так? — ФФБ пил и пытался думать. Совмещать получалось плохо. — Да я даже здания этого не помню! Поехали куда—нибудь попривычнее, а?

— Без проблем! — Хуниверс опять кивнул и повернулся к панели управления, слегка пошатнувшись при повороте. Все-таки и его забирало. 

***

Статую Повседневности перенесли в четверг. 

Не то чтобы она действительно кому-то мешала, покрываясь себе пылью где-то под лестницей, но в последнее время вокруг нее творилась какая-то подозрительная возня. Кто-то любовно полировал ее до зеркального блеска. Кто-то — обливал по ночам липкой зеленой дрянью, кровью и спермой. К утру все это ссыхалось в бурую корку. Статую опять полировали. На лестнице начали кучковаться фандомы из новеньких. Они принесли расписные горшки с фиалками. Света для них оказалось маловато, но они мгновенно бодренько зацвели. 

Среди юных фандомов понесся слух — статуя-то чудотворная!

Теперь уже под лестницей и на трех пролетах вокруг образовался настоящий алтарь. Окна и стены увешали разноцветными занавесками в цветочек. Особенно популярна оказалась почему-то синяя расцветка. На лестнице раскатали плетеные половички, скатерти и теплые клетчатые пледы.  
Когда ко всему этому добавились подушки, начались проблемы.

Блич по накурке дважды споткнулся и едва не полетел с лестницы. ГП все-таки полетел, запутавшись в развевающейся мантии. Широкие рукава летели за ним, как крылья. Получилось эффектно, хотя и излишне пафосно. 

— Низко полетел. К виртопаду, — заметил опытный РФ и поудобнее перехватил тяжеленную корзину. Из нее сладко пахло ягодами — РФ торопился открывать тред. У него даже был с собой здоровый арбуз, который он собирался разбить о голову будущего победителя — на удачу и в качестве поздравления. 

Чашка с какаушкой попалась под ноги РФ как-то совершенно неожиданно. Горячая жидкость плеснула на лодыжку, мгновенно пропитала джинсы. Зефирки прилипли к стильным ботинкам. А еще РФ не удержал равновесие. Он покачнулся и выронил корзину. Та покатилась по ступенькам, роняя содержимое, разбрызгивая яркий сок, сминая ягоды в неразличимую вареньевую массу. Арбуз держался дольше всех, но на площадке его вынесло с лестницы, и он шлепнулся прямо на статую. Сладкая масса и ошметки мякоти, косточки и куски корки поползли вниз, сочно шлепаясь о тройной слой ковров и кружевных салфеточек. 

Адепты Повседневности зашептались, ропот прошел по рядам. 

— Ну тоже ниче так вышло, — сказал РФ, сунул руки в карманы и насвистывая пошел дальше. 

Но последней точкой стало то, что коврово-занавесочный алтарь начал расползаться, захватывая пролет за пролетом, а потом пополз и в основные помещения. 

Статую перенесли. 

Точнее однажды утром ее просто не оказалось на месте. После продолжительной истерики, срача и воплей о хейтерах поисковая партия обнаружила ее за ДКБ где-то далеко в зарослях фикбука. На опушке черного, устрашающе густого, неисследованного беонолеса статуя выглядела на удивление зловеще. 

Поднять ее не удалось даже усилиями всех адептов Повседневности. Осталось загадкой, кто и как переправил ее туда. 

Вскоре вокруг образовалась вытоптанная поляна.

О ней ползли разные слухи, порой самые жуткие. Поговаривали о кровавых жертвоприношениях, как-то связанных с циклом луны и предпраздничными распродажами. Говорили о вакхических оргиях под стегаными одеялами. Говорили о спонтанных трансформациях: самые суровые, брутальные фандомы обращались в трепетных няшек вблизи статуи. 

Достоверно никто ничего не знал. Только каждое утро выстраивались на постаменте ровные ряды аккуратных тарелок с яичницей. У кого-то она выходила слегка подгорелой, кто-то приносил идеальную глазунью. 

Однажды Гинтама принес в коробочку с чем-то непроглядно черным, источающим неясные, но различимые темные флюиды. Казалось, масса едва заметно колебалась. Гинтама небрежно бросил коробочку к постаменту и пошел прочь. За его спиной рвануло. 

Статуя покачнулась, но устояла. 

— Что это было? — спросил Гром. 

— Темное прошлое, — уронил Гинтама, но так и не обернулся. 

Самым странным, впрочем, было то, что яичница пропадала каждую ночь. Оставались только тарелки с присохшим желтком и кусочками белка. Кто-то методично подъедал все подношения. Грешили на бартерщиков, которые временами засиживали статую до полной неузнаваемости. Грешили на живность разных фандомов. И даже на кота Омегаверса. 

Впрочем, после переноса статуи свободнее в ДКБ не стало. На освободившемся месте образовался кружок дискуссий и стихийный митинг голодающих. 

Толпа гудела, какие-то слухи, подзамочные тайны, объявления оргов, триста раз переиначенными передавались из уст в уста. Из рук в руки же кочевали бутылки. 

История гордо выступал между собравшихся, хотя походка у него получалась чуть кривоватая. К его боку прижимался изрядно разложившийся, вернее, уже мумифицированный труп. История придерживал его под мышки, а голову устроил на своем плече. Иногда она моталась туда-сюда, зияя распяленным ртом с темными зубами и черной иссохшей глоткой. Ноги трупа волочились, оставляя за собой следы гнили и обрывки кожи.

Густое облако вони тянулось за этой парочкой.

Конечно, в ДКБ все уже давно привыкли к стюардессам, но никто еще не видел, чтобы с ними так нежно обнимались.

— Это кто у тебя? — спросил кто-то, почесав голову через пакет.

История высокомерно поглядел на него. Дернул плечом, отчего голова трупа снова качнулась, и он будто оглядел собравшихся пустыми глазницами.

— Это мой соавтор.

На несколько долгих секунд воцарилась тишина.

— Но он же того... — начал деликатно Перн, — дохлый, по ходу.

История поглядел еще высокомернее, выгнул бровь так, что с белого лба посыпались густо наклеенные мушки.

— Как будто это должно мешать нам. Что вы понимаете в искусстве, косные людишки, заматеревшие в своем неведении?! Кто вы такие, чтобы судить нас?

Все, не сговариваясь, отступили. Правила обращения с буйными давным-давно висели на первом этаже ДКБ рядом с планом эвакуации при падении полигона и инструкциями по закапыванию стюардесс.

— Да мы-то никто, ты не нервничай только, — заметила Баффиверс, спрятала за спину кол, который инстинктивно вытаскивала при виде всевозможных передвигающихся трупов и отошла под лестницу, туда, где бастовали мелкофандомы с растяжкой «ПОДАЙТЕ».

«Ни одного коммента!» гласил один из плакатов. Гроенинг, который держал его в руках, выглядел изможденным, белым как мел. Запавшие, влажно блестящие глаза смотрели жадно и просительно. 

Рядом, на горе пледов, оставшихся от алтаря Повседневности, растянулись Пандора и Революция. На стене над ними кислотно-зеленой краской написано было ОТНЯТЬ И ПОДЕЛИТЬ!

Тринадцатый Отдел вынул и развернул плакат "У меня есть котики!". Его тут же смело толпой галдящих анонов. 

Кажется, тут же Тринадцатый Отдел начали бить, но, несмотря на это, остальные митингующие проводили его завистливым взглядом.

— Ну хоть строчечку! Хоть смайлик! — Карточный Домик протянул тонкую руку к группе фандомов в пакетах. 

Табличка в руках Окамуро Тенсай кричала: «Умираю без фидбэка!»

— Псс, — вынырнул из толпы какой-то анон в бесформенном плаще, — комментов надо?

Тут же вокруг зашуршало, зашипело, задвигалось. Звук раздавался разом со всех сторон, полз из углов вместе с гибкими стеблями. Из гущи легкой трепещущей листвы вынырнул ОЭ в темном плаще и обнял анона за плечи. 

— Сударь, не желаете ли пожертвовать этот фидбэк в пользу самого лучшего фандома? 

— Эээ, — растерялся анон. 

ОЭ проникновенно заглянул ему в глаза. Кусты вокруг требовательно шуршали в странном завораживающем ритме. Гибкие плети захлестнули ноги, потянулись вверх, к коленям. Глаза анона остекленели.

— Да... да, пожалуй, так будет лучше всего, — кусты повлекли его куда-то в темноту.

Голодающие горестно взвыли. 

Сегодня вечером им снова оставалось перебиваться подсохшей яичницей с алтаря. 

***

— Ты куда меня завез? — ФФБ наступал на Хуниверса. — Не было такой херни! Точно говорю — не было!

— Значит, будет, — Хуниверс стремительно пьянел на глазах. — Или есть. Это все неважно. Это тайми-вайми. 

Он снова дернул какой-то рычажок. На этот раз приземление было не таким плавным, они явно во что-то врезались. 

Путешествовать с бухим Хуниверсом было опасно. Пора валить, решил ФФБ. Прихватив пару бутылок пива, он ломанулся за дверь.

***

Комната Тинвульфа была в самом дальнем углу сериального крыла. Первые две он умудрился взорвать, засыпав обломками холиваров пол этажа. Да и вообще в полнолуние его территорию старались обходить стороной, мало ли. 

Но Омегаверса это не смущало. Они с Тинвульфом были в очень хороших отношениях, часто делились канонами друг с другом, если наступали тяжелые времена и вообще любили посидеть за бутылочкой пива.

На этой ФБ, правда, вместо пива они глушили текилу, но все остальное не изменилось. 

Сейчас Омегаверс тихо пробирался по коридору к комнате Тинвульфа, стараясь никого не встретить. Ладно еще с фандомом каким столкнуться, но в последнее время в общаге завелись аноны. В принципе, они были безобидны, некоторые фандомы их даже прикармливали. Но почему-то именно на Омегаверс они всегда набрасывались, как бешеные. В прошлую выкладку его так искусали, что теперь он их опасался.

В этот раз пронесло, и до комнаты Тинвульфа он добрался целым и невредимым. Тот был у себя. Стука Омегаверса он не услышал, что было неудивительно — Бамболео вопил на всю комнату.

— Да заткнись ты уже, твою мать! — Тинвульф ругался и кидался в кактус карандашами. Тот вздрагивал от каждого удара, воинственно топорщил колючки, но не замолкал. — Скотина какая, — вздохнул Тинвульф. — На, подавись, — он подошел к горшку и плеснул туда текилы.

— Чика-чика, — выпалил кактус довольно, и в комнате, наконец, воцарилась тишина. 

— Привет. Я не вовремя? — уточнил Омегаверс.

— Заходи, — Тинвульф сел на диван и пожаловался. — Устал я что-то. И от этого орущего монстра, и от них, — он махнул рукой в сторону клеток с хомяками. — Я же их не выпускаю на этой ФБ, так они несколько клеток уже прогрызли, сволочи. И, главное, как чувствуют: стоит начаться голосованию, так все — пищат, визжат, рвутся на волю. 

Омегаверс завистливо покосился на клетки: он бы не отказался от таких полезных питомцев и до сих пор не понимал, почему Тинвульф не пользуется таким сокровищем. Подумаешь, на прошлой ФБ не так приняли. Это мелочи. Одного из хомяков он даже пытался выпросить себе, уж очень в душу запал, но Тинвульф не отдал. Сказал, что это вожак и вообще его любимая порода — серебристый. 

Кактус тихо мурлыкал что-то у себя в горшке, накачавшись текилой, и они решили последовать его примеру. 

— Понимаешь, Тинвульфик, — Омегаверса развезло после второй бутылки. — Мои омежки такие нежненькие. Им так обидненько, если на них ругаются. А ведь еще есть беточки. Бетки. И альфочки. Нет, не так. Альфачи! Они же тоже! Ранимые. Наверное.

— Что-то паленая какая-то текила получилась в этот раз, — пробормотал Тинвульф. — Я тебе больше не наливаю.

— И ты меня обижаешь! Козленок ты, а не друг! — Омегаверс гордо отставил стакан. — Ну и не надо.

— Ты завтра заходи, — посоветовал Тинвульф. — Я тебе даже с хомяками дам поиграть.

Омегаверс только фыркнул и нетвердой походкой направился к двери. Завтра он, конечно, зайдет. Но сегодня обиделся. И точка. 

В коридоре он наткнулся на ФФБ, который шел почти так же криво, как и сам Омегаверс. 

— Пидорасик! — припечатал его Омегаверс, когда ФФБ толкнул его плечом. — Кругом одни пидорасики!

— Это я согласен, — пробормотал ФФБ и поплелся дальше. 

— Никто меня не замечает, — пожаловался Омегаверс в пустоту. И тут из-за угла выползла пара анонов. — Блядь.

***

Это был пиздец. Чтоб ФФБ, да перестал ориентироваться в ДКБ! Чтобы плутал на полигоне! Чтобы уткнулся носом в… Э?

— Что за хреновина? — ФФБ удивленно рассматривал возвышающуюся на краю полигона башню. Она почему-то вызывала практически непреодолимое желание ее лизнуть.

***

ФБ казалась Ганнибалу во всех отношениях дивным мероприятием. Изысканные арты, витиевато и многослойно оформленные выкладки причудливым образом сочетались с внушительным количеством фобий и нервных расстройств, поражающих фандомы. Неудивительно, что несмотря на солидные доходы, которое приносило ему кафе «Башня», Ганнибал не мог отказать себе в удовольствии продолжать частную практику, консультируя фандомы, страдающие от невзгод ФБ. 

Устроившись поудобнее в кресле, он внимательно взглянул на нового клиента. Тот выглядел так, словно попал в кабинет Ганнибала случайно или с похмелья: постоянно вертелся, смотрел по сторонам, обрывал веточки, прорастающие на запястье, и то и дело прислушивался к наушникам. Оттуда доносилась музыка: что-то громкое и, по мнению Ганнибала, совершенно немелодичное. 

Тем не менее, Ганнибал не торопил его: в конце концов, на первом приеме многие фандомы чувствовали себя неловко, а за время визита клиент все равно заплатил заранее.

Наконец, тот словно вспомнил, зачем сюда пришел: подобрался в кресле, оправил потертую кожаную куртку и даже улыбнулся. Музыку, правда, так и не сделал тише.

— Расскажите, что привело вас сюда, — предложил Ганнибал. Клиент нахмурился, почесал редкую щегольскую бородку и смущенно признался:

— Меня обвиняют в жестоком обращении с животными. Ну, вы понимаете, они говорят, что я мучаю енота, так и говорят, понимаете — что, мол, фурри — это плохо. Но, блин, Ракета — он ведь не животное, он ведь личность! Он не виноват, что с ним сделали такое, он просто выживает и тоже заслуживает любви!

Ганнибал подавил тяжелый вздох.

— Полагаю, вы — Стражи Галактики?

— Да! — кивнул тот радостно, светлея лицом. — А откуда вы знаете?

— Доводилось слышать о вас, — Ганнибал не стал упоминать о том, что слышал о Стражах Галактики от своих же пациентов: о нем, томно потупив глаза, что-то бормотала Ксенофилия, когда речь зашла о ее потаенных фантазиях, а Омегаверс периодически вваливался в кабинет, размахивая руками и причитая «Мимими, енотик!». 

Стражи Галактики посмотрел на него с подозрением, но ничего говорить не стал — так и замер в кресле, нервно теребя пристегнутый к поясу енотий хвост. 

— Итак, — начал Ганнибал, — как вы считаете, ваша привязанность к еноту как—то может быть связана с вашим детством?

Стражи Галактики оказался весьма приятным и почти уравновешенным собеседником; поговорив с ним о детских травмах и комплексе отчуждения, Ганнибал чувствовал глубокое удовлетворение. Конечно, фиксация Стражей Галактики на еноте была не беспочвенной, но Ганнибал не находил в этом ничего предосудительного: в конце концов, он сам питал теплые чувства к своему ручному пернатому оленю — поистине благородному животному.

Судя по тому, как содрогнулась от стука дверь, жалобно скрипнув в петлях, со следующим пациентом Ганнибалу не особенно повезло.

— Входите, — поспешно произнес он, опасаясь за судьбу двери. Она приоткрылась, и в кабинет просунулась чья-то лохматая голова.

— Здрасьте! — радостно поздоровался молодой и зеленый фандом, проходя в кабинет. — Я Авенжеры, Марвелов сын.

— Доброго вечера, — вежливо ответил Ганнибал, стараясь не слишком таращиться: Авенжеры был не только зеленым, но и весьма своеобразно одетым фандомом: на его голову был кривовато нахлобучен рогатый шлем, с плеч свисал алый плащ, который выглядел бы роскошно, не будь он таким драным. 

Авенжеры сел в кресло, ослепительно улыбнулся, поглаживая щегольскую бородку — почти как у Стражей Галактики, подметил Ганнибал. Семейное это у них, что ли?

— У меня странная штука — я ее не замечаю, но другие жалуются. Говорят, шаблоны.

Ганнибал понимающе кивнул. Выискивать друг у друга признаки шаблонов было излюбленным занятием многих фандомов. Другое дело, что некоторые их действительно находили — и тогда в ДКБ вспыхивали острые формы обличения и белоплащанки. 

— И как это проявляется у вас? — осторожно поинтересовался он; по слухам, Авенжеры действительно страдал шаблонами в особо острой форме. 

— Ну, — тот задумался, продолжая наглаживать бородку, — я все делаю, как обычно, приношу выкладки, ложусь спать — а с утра все первым делом кричат про шаблоны. 

— Что вы чувствуете утром? — поинтересовался Ганнибал, в который раз жалея, что Хаус был в отпуске. Лунатизм — а было похоже, что это именно он, — был в его компетенции.

Авенжеры задумался, сверкнул улыбкой.

— Удовлетворение.

Ганнибал устроился в кресле поудобнее. Разговор им явно предстоял длинный.

Авенжеры провел у него несколько часов и уходил явно довольным результатом — по крайней мере, столкнувшись с кем-то за дверями он вполне радостно вопил «Брат мой!».

Через несколько минут «брат его» заглянул в кабинет. 

— Здравствуйте! — новый фандом был решительным, улыбчивым и, кажется, вежливым: по крайней мере, он не собирался выносить дверь и уселся в кресло, только дождавшись одобрительного кивка. — Я Первый Мститель.

Он зябко кутался в белый плащ, скрывающий что—то синее — кажется, трико, но Ганнибал вполне мог ошибаться, — а в руках держал стакан кофе из Старбакса. Простужен был, что ли?

— Я не терапевт, я психиатр, — на всякий случай решил прояснить ситуацию Ганнибал.

— Да, я знаю, — Первый Мститель кивнул, добавил задумчиво: — Вообще-то, я не собирался к вам обращаться — все—таки, это как-то слишком, вы понимаете? Но на ФБ столько стресса, а я в семье — один из младших, поэтому мне посоветовали обратиться к вам. 

— В семье? 

— Ну, у Марвела. Нас много, некоторые из нас похожи — меня вот до сих пор с Авенжерами и путают, и сравнивают. Старший брат, как-никак. Выдумывают почему-то, что мы в ссоре, — Первый Мститель растерянно пожал плечами. — Кому только могло прийти такое в голову?

Ганнибал едва удержался, чтобы не сообщить ему, что на ФБ многим приходит в голову и не такое. 

— Вас это беспокоит? — вместо этого уточнил он. 

— Пожалуй, — Первый Мститель пожал плечами. — Фандомы вообще странные. Недавно ко мне приходила Фемвью и доказывала, что я недостоин чужого внимания. 

Ганнибал кивнул, едва удерживаясь от улыбки. 

— Я кое-что дам вам, — сообщил он, потянувшись к столику. Там лежала целая стопка глянцевых брошюр «Я первый раз на ФБ: что делать?». 

Честно говоря, Ганнибал и не думал, что они ему еще понадобятся. Но Первый Мститель казался ему симпатичным, хоть и немного растерянным фандомом — его действительно хотелось поддержать.

После его ухода в кабинете еще какое—то время витал легкий запах кофе, упороса и сердец.

Последним был кот. Ганнибал уж было подумал, что у него самого поехала крыша, но нет — действительно кот. Ободранный и жалкий, он вскочил на кресло, растянулся, мрачно посмотрел на Ганнибала и только тогда представился:

— Омегаверс.  
— О, — глубокомысленно произнес Ганнибал. Что ж, тогда все прояснялось: фандом Омегаверса действительно не любили. Но в последний раз, когда они встречались, Омегаверс выглядел иначе.

— Нет, — раздраженно махнул лапой кот. — Не тот Омегаверс. А тот, который кот ФФБ.

Ганнибал сконфуженно затих.

— И так ведь всегда, — подняв морду к потолку, скорбно оповестил кот. — Они путают меня с фандомом, а я потом огребаю.

Ганнибал еле удержался от того, чтобы не вздохнуть. В конце концов, он должен был выглядеть компетентно и уверенно, а до конца рабочего дня оставались какие-то жалкие два часа.

— Я думаю, я могу вам помочь, — в который раз за сутки произнес он.

***  
ФФБ понял, что ему надо делать. Желательно было протрезветь, конечно, но тусоваться в каком-то пиздеце, да еще и трезвому — ну уж нет. Так что он решил найти хоть кого—то знакомого. Кроме Хуниверса. Хоть кто-то же должен остаться таким же, как обычно!

***

В себя Куроко приходил мучительно долго. Вообще, словом «мучительно» можно было охарактеризовать всю его нынешнюю жизнь. На этот раз он не дошел до двери собственной комнаты, очнувшись лежащим в коридоре. Голова болела так, что хотелось ее просто отрубить. Куроко тихо застонал, пытаясь подняться. Сил и выдержки хватило ровно настолько, чтобы сесть и прислониться спиной к стене. 

— Твою мать, — резюмировал Куроко, бросая взгляд дальше по коридору. Не хватило-то всего лишь метров пять до родной койки дойти. Или доползти — вспомнить, в каком состоянии он уходил с попойки, было уже сложно. Впрочем, саму попойку Куроко тоже помнил с трудом, но по ощущением его или били битами, или трахали, пуская по кругу. Оставалось надеяться хотя бы на первое, а то ведь он вроде как приличный фандом. Ну, был когда-то. Давно. — Твою мать.

Куроко шевельнулся и тут же вздрогнул, когда от его лица что-то отвалилось. За время, пока ему на глаза не попался прямоугольник плотной бумаги, лежащий на полу, он уже успел вспомнить все крипи-истории про смертельные вирусы. Но нет, это всего лишь кусок бумаги, на котором он, видимо, и уснул. 

«ПОДПОЛЬНЫЙ КЛУБ ФАНДОМОВ, У КОТОРЫХ КОНЧИЛСЯ КАНОН», — прочитал Куроко. 

— Визитка?

Так и есть: карточка с указанием услуг психологической помощи, лечением запоев, бессонницы и зависимостей. Помимо этого, клуб предлагал воспользоваться рядом акций, в число которых входило сокрытие трупов и работа с юристами, а еще обещал бесплатные фруктовые напитки для постоянных участников.

Среди контактных данных не нашлось ничего похожего на адрес или карту проезда, но зато был телефон доверия. Номер выглядел как 2759-1869-80—-33. 

— Ну, охуенно.

Дураком Куроко не был и прекрасно понимал, что разбрасываться визитками, где фигурировало слово «подпольный» в общественных местах, глупо. Еще он понимал, что номер телефона да и ягодный аромат, исходящий от бумаги, как бы немного намекает. Куроко был не дураком, а еще — не очень сдержанным. Может, у него и проблемы, может, у него и депрессия, опускаются руки и хочется закопаться вместе с Покемоном на кладбище, но гордость у него еще осталась.

Позволять РФ издеваться над собой — да хуй там. 

Нет, он выскажет все, что о нем думает. 

— Жизнеутверждающе, — подметил Куроко после того, как набрал номер, услышав в качестве гудка «Реквием по мечте».

Когда трубку подняли, он уже был готов выпалить трехэтажные, но его сразу же перебили: 

— Привет, дорогой фандом! — радостно объявили на той стороне. Разумеется, голос был узнаваемым и не мог принадлежать никому другому, кроме РФ. — Ты прозвонился по телефону горячей линии «Подпольного клуба фандомов, у которых кончился канон». Вероятно, раз ты это сделал, тебе очень больно и плохо, и поэтому мы постараемся тебе помочь!

— Ты совсем больной, да?

— Выбери, пожалуйста, то, что нужно именно тебе, — невозмутимо продолжал РФ. — Если ты хочешь выговориться, нажми «S». Если тебе нужно оказать медицинскую помощь, нажми «D». Если тебе нужны услуги нашей оперативной группы, нажми «Х». Если ты хочешь сказать, что РФ охуенный, нажми «R». А если ты хочешь узнать точное время до следующей выкладки на ФБ, набери «100».

Автоответчик с голосом РФ — вообще последнее, что Куроко хотел услышать в своей жизни. Но так как терять ему больше нечего, решил он, можно воспользоваться и самым отстойным вариантом из предложенных. Нажать дурацкую «R», например. 

Звонок перенаправили на другое соединение, и теперь Куроко испытывал сомнительное наслаждение, слушая корейскую попсу. Но это уже хотя бы больше походило на правду. Трубку, впрочем, не поднимали долго.

— Я охуенный, да? — без лишних «привет-ты-кто» спросил РФ.

На этот раз действительно настоящий. Куроко даже через трубку чувствовал, что тот самодовольно лыбится.

— Охуевший ты совсем, а не охуенный.

— В моем случае это практически синонимы, — ничуть не обиделся РФ. — Ну так что?

— Что «что»?

— Помощь нужна?

— Да не нужна мне помощь! Что за бред?! — взвился Куроко. — Ты не...

— Я ведь тебя понимаю, — проигнорировал его вопли РФ, голос которого вдруг стал каким-то проникновенным и доверительным. — Мне знакомы эти симптомы — злость, раздражение, потеря веры в себя. Тебе кажется, что вся твоя жизнь кончилась, что ничего не изменится, что все пошло по откатной. Ты испытываешь зависть, всякий раз видя какой-нибудь новый фандом. Ты ненавидишь его уже просто за одно его существование. Ты напиваешься до беспамятства, делаешь глупости и просто жалеешь себя. Разве не так, Куроко?

И вот тут до него дошло, как кувалдой по голове — у самого РФ канон-то тоже кончился. Причем давно. Куроко в то время, если совсем откровенно, вообще только жить начинал. Но РФ — совсем другое дело. Все привыкли к нему такому, какой он есть сейчас, но неужели...

— ...неужели ты тоже это испытывал? — озвучил вслух Куроко.

— А? Глупости. Конечно же, нет.

Да какого черта он тогда несет?!

— Но я видел десятки таких же фандомов, как и ты, — продолжил РФ. — Таких же дебилов, которые не понимают собственного счастья.

— В каком месте в финале канона может быть счастье?!

— Ты просто сейчас на стадии «отрицания».

— Я сейчас на стадии «повесить трубку».

— Ага, давай. Но сначала переверни визитку и сотри верхний слой — там ты найдешь карту, как до нас добраться. И, говоря о «нас», я имею ввиду «Подпольный клуб фандомов, у которых кончился канон», если что. Не оттягивай.

Дожидаться ответа РФ не стал и сам сбросил звонок. 

Куроко рассеянно повертел в руках визитку, зачем-то поскреб ногтем, убедившись, что слой действительно стирается, и убрал в карман. Нет, конечно же, никуда он не пойдет. Никуда, кроме своей кровати, чтобы поспать по-человечески. 

На развод РФ он не купится. Никогда. 

 

Первые тревожные звонки преследовали Куроко повсеместно, начиная с комментария Спокона относительно его внешнего вида и заканчивая отказом принимать подобного клиента во всех приличных заведениях. Финалом же на пути к настоящему изгою среди фандомов послужил Психопасс. Именно он забил последний гвоздь в крышку гроба, когда выставил Куроко за дверь и сказал, что так продолжаться больше не может.

Ничего не осталось — ни канона, ни личной жизни.

Конченный фандом.

Невольно вспоминался РФ с его шуткой про «Подпольный клуб фандомов, у которых кончился канон». Непреодолимо хотелось кинуть ему в лицо — или засунуть в задницу, как получится — оставленную Куроко визитку и поинтересоваться, сможет ли он сделать еще хуже, чем сейчас. И раз терять больше нечего, то почему бы и не сделать это?

Согласно карте, которая действительно оказалась под верхним слоем, клуб располагался в саду. А вернее — под садом. Цветущая кругом вишня почему-то Куроко совсем не удивила, а вот пароль, который требовалось набрать на коде доступа, был уже ближе к этому. Довольно грустно признавать, что допился до состояния, когда правильное написание слова из девяти букв вызывает трудности.

«Врорзрспв». «Адозмрорп». «Алоххипа».

«Алохомора».

Дверь послушно открылась, и Куроко с грацией ламантина на суше ввалился внутрь, размышляя о судьбоносности корня «лох» в пароле.

Помещение было темным, прокуренным и заваленным всяким хламом, отчего идти по коридору становилось еще труднее. В тусклом свете редких лампочек Куроко различал кучу разнообразных полок, которые ломились пополам от выпивки и внезапного варенья. Честное слово, редкие консервные банки смотрелись органичнее. Но запасов тут было прилично — наверное, на год хватило бы.

Больше всего это место походило на бункер. Куроко припоминал слухи о том, как пьяный в жопу ФФБ до того, как впал в кому в своем гамаке, орал про апокалипсис имени Фикбука, но вряд ли это было связано. Зато на стене висел плакат того самого «Подпольного клуба фандомов, у которых кончился канон».

— Но она одна из нас! — послышался женский голос.

— Старожил, ветеран, все дела. Вы чего вообще, ребята? — поддержала другая.

— Таковы правила клуба, — отрезал РФ. Его Куроко узнал сразу.

— Ты просто наглый самовлюбленный ублюдок!

— Извините, миссис Баффиверс, но вы сейчас делаете ему комплименты.

Аккуратно — правда аккуратно — протиснувшись к двери, Куроко высунулся так, чтобы остаться незамеченным. Творилось что-то непонятное, а в воздухе зависло напряжение. Но больше всего впечатляло количество людей — двадцать или тридцать фандомов, которые сидели кто как, и только РФ восседал где-то на возвышенности. 

Смотря на то, как фандомы кто пьет, кто валяется на диване, кто лапает кого-то в темноте, Куроко испытывал нечто сродни разрыва шаблонов. Не так, далеко не так он представлял себе этот клуб. Несколько фандомов, сидящих кругом и держащихся за руки, — да, но явно не такое. Как РФ вообще умудрялся из группы психологической помощи сделать очередной притон разврата?

— Перезапуск аниме автоматически исключает возможность и дальше иметь членство в клубе, — продолжал РФ. — Вы хоть понимаете, что означает такой перезапуск? Новые игры, выпущенные по мотивам, мюзиклы, коллекционные фигурки, CD—драмы и прочий бесконечный стафф. Движуха, растянутая, блядь, на долгие месяцы!

— Да не переживайте так, я все понимаю, — виновато проронила Сейлор Мун.

— Дорогая, но мы же тут как семья! — вклинилась Зена.

— Можете обняться, — предложил ГП, а потом кивнул в сторону целующихся Декстера и Дома. — Ну, или как они.

— Ага, не стесняйтесь, — буднично поддержал РФ, соскакивая со своего постамента. Седьмое чувство, присущее всем сененам, намекнуло, что нужно сваливать. — А пока... — Он вдруг резко оказался рядом с Куроко и дернул его из укрытия. — А пока у нас тут кое-кто есть.

Свалить он все же не успел. Сенен против сенена — дурная затея.

— Стюардесса! — обрадовалась за дальним столом Хеллсинг. — Да еще какая свежая! Так хорошо сохранилась!

— Я не стюардесса, — обиделся Куроко. Но он так давно избегал зеркала, что, возможно, не такая уж это была неверная оценка, поэтому добавил: — Наверное.

— А кто это?

— Не знаю. Может, какой-то игровой фандом?

— Точно не из древних мамонтов.

— А что если...

В голове все смешалось — говорящих было слишком много, слышались шепотки с дальних углов. Инстинктивно Куроко попытался отступить, но наткнулся на неприступную стену РФ.

— Этот из моих, — сказал он. — Его зовут Куроко. Можете звать его Курокоччи, ему должно понравиться.

— Куроко! Курокоччи! Курочки бы! — подхватил зал. — Куроко, давай к нам! Тебя и не узнать, Куроко!

Это «Курокоччи» было все равно что просмотреть «Хатико», «Титаник» и «Куда приводят мечты» одновременно.

— Нет, нет, он уже уходит, — быстро проговорил РФ и протолкнул его обратно в проход. — Тебе еще рано здесь находиться. Ты ведь помнишь, что я тебе сказал? «Не оттягивай». Сейчас ты, мягко говоря, не вовремя. Сам видишь, Сейлор Мун и все такое — ты их немного отвлек, но Зена так просто не уймется. Так что... Ты вообще меня слушаешь?

— А?

Куроко моргнул, все еще находясь в прострации от «Курокоччи». Сказанное РФ доходило до него весьма смутно.

— Короче, я хотел провести тебе что-то вроде брифинга вместе со всеми в порядке исключения — Психопасс уж очень просил, но придется так. Все твои проблемы в том, что ты не понимаешь всего кайфа от конца канона. Аккуратнее, — РФ перестал тянуть его за собой по коридору и остановился, — не наступи на Спойлера.

— Кого?

— Эрсто его откуда-то притащили, не знаю. Наше местное развлечение — подбрасываем его другим фандомам. Практически смертельный тотализатор. Так вот, Куроко, запомни, — продолжил РФ и двинулся дальше, пока нечто темное копошилось за их спинами, — конец канона все равно что начало. Позади остались все шаблонные фики и криворукие арты, твоя иммунная система начала вырабатывать антитела к Фикбуку, а ты оброс крепкими мемами и твои фандомные монстры любят тебя, как родного. Блядь, да даже если они уходят к другим фандомам, никто из них не станет тебе заменой! Тебя находят и остаются с тобой ценители, а не жертвы онгоинга, которые свалят через месяц. В этом ты можешь мне поверить. Но, — РФ остановился перед дверью, пропуская его вперед, — впереди у тебя еще новый сезон. Поэтому с членством в клубе придется повременить. 

Из глубины коридора послышались крики и звон бьющегося стекла. Кажется, именно это подразумевал РФ под Зеной, которая так просто не уймется. Сериальные фандомы про древних греков никогда не были спокойными.

— Ты все-таки охуевший, — сказал Куроко, протискиваясь в дверь на улицу. 

— И охуенный, — напомнил РФ. — Не забывай, что это синонимы. 

Снаружи как обычно кипела жизнь. Со стороны общежития горланили песни, кто-то ругался, а кто-то ржал во весь голос, как ненормальный. Ко всему этому примешивался тоскливый вой Тинвульфа на полную луну. Куроко задрал голову наверх и посмотрел на нее, думая о Психопассе. 

И о РФ. 

Может, не настолько уж он и козел. Самовлюбленный, конечно, но не такой уж и козел. И если говорить о синонимах, то Куроко точно мог приравнять друг к другу РФ и семейные ценности.

***  
— Нет, это уже даже не смешно, — ФФБ вытащил стыренную у Тинвульфа текилу и отхлебнул прямо из горла, не закусываю. — А так уже смешно, гы. Бамболео!

Вообще все фигня, пошел он домой. Выспится у себя, а потом уже поймет, где он, что он и какого хуя Хуниверс такой козел.

***

Общага гудела, по коридорам с топотом носились взбудораженные фандомы, раздавались крики «Я крутейший нех на ФБ!» и «Затопчем монстров!». ФФБ подпер дверь тумбочкой и вытер пот со лба. Гамакование шло хреново.

Лежалось в гамаке отлично, но с началом ФБ в общаге стало слишком шумно. К воплям в коридоре, превращавшимся к третьему левелу в стоны и предсмертные хрипы, ФФБ давно привык, но доносящееся из ДКБ «Ну почему ФФБ не пришел?» очень мешало здоровому сну. Эта фраза поднимала не хуже будильника. ФФБ, еще не проснувшись, начинал метаться в поисках фотоаппарата, блокнота и заглушек, один раз даже начал верстать челлендж.

За пару часов он заткнул все щели в дверном косяке простынями, пожертвовал щели под дверью любимый плед и приклеил скотчем к замочной скважине подушку. Общажный шум все равно доносился, но хотя бы ДКБ больше не было слышно. Оставалось укрепить баррикаду и можно снова заваливаться в гамак и мечтать о лете.

— Я не ФФБ! — послышалось из-за двери.

ФФБ поставил на место вешалку с лосиными рогами и прислушался.

— У меня другой канон!

Кто бы это ни был, канон у него точно был другой и, кажется, очень забористый, ФФБ бы сейчас такой пригодился. Потому что на трезвую голову он нихрена не врубался, что происходит.

В дверь постучали. Или, может, даже кинули чем-то тяжелым — грохнуло громко, подушка на ручке слегка съехала. ФФБ выругался и огляделся в поисках скотча — придется примотать поплотнее.

— Я тебя не боюсь! — крикнули за дверью.

— Зато я тебя пиздец как боюсь, — пробормотал ФФБ, подошел к своему гробу и извлек из него протраханный, прожженный сигаретами и залитый пивом матрас.

— Я не буду тебя повторять! Я упоротый!

— Да я, блядь, заметил, — ответил ФФБ, прислоняя матрас к двери.

Три слоя скотча надежно закрепили матрас и подушку заодно. Звуки из коридора заглохли, не доносился даже стук копыт лошадей Дюма — держать их как домашних животных ему запретили, но лошади были к нему очень привязаны и постоянно паслись возле его двери.

— Хорошо, — похвалил себя ФФБ, разглядывая укрепленную дверь.

— ГОВНО.

— Ну и что, работает же, — ФФБ пожал плечами, взял из холодильника пиво и завалился в гамак. Только он сделал первый глоток, как из бардака в углу снова донеслось:

— ГОВНО.

— Да нормальное пиво, отвали.

В бардаке водилось всякое и иногда начинало разговаривать — это значило, что бардак надо либо выкинуть, либо покормить. Это зависело от разумности и кавайности того, что завелось среди обломков неудачных заглушек, пустых бутылок, распечаток с аналитикой и заляпанных кровью белых плащей. Чисткой и освежением бардака последнее время занималось хозяйственное Бревно, но с началом ФБ оно опять переехало к Бличу. Зашло потом один раз, чтобы познакомить с Камбьо Долором — фигнюшка оказалась очень милой, хоть ФФБ так и не понял, где у нее верх, ласковой и певучей. Очевидно, после ФБ она тоже переедет к нему, очень уж нежно она цеплялась за Бревно.

— Смотри, Жора заревнует, — сказал ФФБ, погладив Бревно перед прощанием.

Жора тоже свалил на подработку и продавал Мьевиллю на заглушки свои селфи. Бумшакалака еще зимой переселилась в семейный гамак РФ и Кей-попа, кот Омегаверс, ведомый ароматами упороса и дедлайна, уже две недели шнырял по выкладкам, вынюхивая пару. Эрсто вроде бы уползли в ДКБ, как обычно. Наверное, не все, вопрос только в том, когда они научились разговаривать.

— ГОВНО, — сказал опять бардак, зарычал и зачавкал.

ФФБ покачался в гамаке еще несколько минут, размышляя, что было бы круто, если бы бардак самоуничтожился. Потом любопытство взяло свое, он выкрутился из гамака и осторожно потыкал бардак ногой.

— ГОВНО!

— Пиво будешь? — предложил ФФБ.

Бардак заворочался и фыркнул. Наверное, животина была из непьющих.

— Ну вылезай уже, еду поищем.

— ГОВНО?

Из—под обрывков синих занавесок высунулась собачья мордочка с красной шерстью. Нахмурила странные раздвоенные брови и чихнула. 

— Что—то напоминают мне эти брови, — задумчиво протянул ФФБ. — Ты случайно не эволюционировавшее эрсто?

— ГОВНО! — оскорбленно отозвалось непонятное животное и вылезло полностью. Кусок занавесок зацепился за его задницу. Задница раздражено помоталась туда-сюда, пытаясь его сбросить и тоже чихнула. Не успел ФФБ этому удивиться, как вместо задницы из-под ткани показалась вторая мордочка. 

— Нет, такой пиздец даже у РФ бы вряд ли завелся, — ФФБ немного охуел, разглядывая то, что вылезло. Оно пялилось на него в ответ. 

— Котопес? — уточнил ФФБ, поднимая животное на руки. Посередине его длинного туловища красная шерсть плавно переходила в синюю, потом светлела и вторая морда была уже ярко-желтой. 

ФФБ повернул зверя сначала одной мордой к себе — красной, — и та на него зарычала. 

— Злой какой, — хмыкнул ФФБ и повернул его к себе второй мордой — желтой. Эта мордочка была куда милее, щурила глаза с длинными ресницами и порывалась его облизать.

— Как же ты срешь? — задумчиво спросил ФФБ.

— ГОВНО! — хором тявкнула животина.

— А, ну если только так, да, — ФФБ кивнул. 

Теперь он догадывался, чье бесхозное животное могло к нему забрести.

— Куроко? — на всякий случай уточнил он. — Аокиса — говно, Аокага — говно?

— ГОВНО! ГОВНО! — наперебой зачастили обе морды, высунув языки.

— Так я и думал. 

ФФБ тоскливо осмотрел так хорошо забаррикадированную до этого дверь, но делать было нечего, надо было отнести животное к хозяину.

— Надеюсь, хоть этот упоротый ушел, — бормотал ФФБ, освобождая дверь. Он осторожно высунулся наружу — пусто. 

К гамаковой роще, где сейчас жил Куроко, надо было идти через весь полигон. ФФБ успокаивал себя тем, что стребует ящик пива за доставку — заодно можно будет бухнуть в приятной компании. 

Повезло только в одном — сегодня не было выкладки: пробираться сквозь громоздящиеся посты у ФФБ точно не было никакого желания. Но на полигоне никогда не бывало тихо, там всегда кипела жизнь.

Животное довольно послушно сидело у ФФБ на руках, с любопытством рассматривая происходящее вокруг.

На небольшой полянке гуляли со своими питомцами Найтвейл и Лавкрафт.

— Тентаклю нужен простор, — делился Лавкрафт своими наблюдениями. — Иначе он начнет грустить. Правда, мой хороший? — он почесал подползшего к нему тентакля под присосками. Тот выглядел вполне довольным жизнью, крепким и упитанным. 

ФФБ помахал им рукой — все владельцы тентаклей давно уже перезнакомились друг с другом и делились секретами правильного ухода за ними. 

Как раз в этот момент на выгул пришел и Мьевилль. Выглядел он страшно довольным. Конечно, ведь с одной стороны его обвивали свои питомцы — красивые, породистые, — а на плече свернулся Жора, ласково уркая ему на ухо. 

ФФБ решил не подходить, а то соскучившийся Жора мог начать проявлять свою искреннюю привязанность к хозяину прямо тут, а ебаться прилюдно ФФБ не любил. 

По всему полигону росли кусты, к чему все уже давно привыкли. Некоторые из них ФФБ даже узнавал и приветливо кивал. Те шелестели в ответ и убирали с его пути особенно длинные ветки. 

За одним из кустов сидел Игорь. Все вокруг делали вид, что не замечают его. Это было единственное верное поведение при встрече с ним. Пизжен он уже был неоднократно, но это не помогало ни капли. Так что теперь все просто равнодушно проходили мимо, даже когда он выскакивал и начинал трясти своим удом у них на пути. Проводив тоскливым взглядом Баффиверс, которая даже не взглянула на его причиндалы, он оскорбленно запахнул плащ и опять засел в засаду, надеясь поймать хоть одну фиалку. 

На опушке гамаковой рощи ФФБ отпустил говно с рук, и оно с радостным тявканьем побежало к баскетбольной площадке.

— ГОВНО!

— Ах вот ты где, а я тебя уже обыскался, давно не слышно было, — Куроко потрепал своего питомца за уши и повернулся к ФФБ.

— Привет, с тебя ящик пива, — тут же огласил ФФБ свои расценки и посмотрел на площадку. Куроко явно строил ее с любовью. Она была застелена толстым слоем плотно утоптанных эдельвейсов, выглядело красиво.

— Сейчас еще Блич подтянется и достану, — кивнул Куроко. — Он так и не съехал, хоть и участвует.

— Думаю, ему лень переезжать, — ФФБ уселся на скамейку, вытянув ноги.

В фикбучных зарослях за площадкой радостно носился питомец Куроко, не переставая лаять.

— ГОВНО! ГОВНО! ГОВНО!

ФФБ был с ним вполне согласен — ничего другого в тех зарослях не водилось. 

А вот пиво, которое притащил Куроко было отличным.

***  
Вот теперь до ФФБ дошло, в чем косяк. Вообще быстро доходит, если ты видишь самого себя, гуляющего по полигону. 

— Пиздец, просто пиздец, — ФФБ допил текилу. — Надо найти этого пьяного придурка, а то он тоже может какой хуйни натворить. И обратно, блядь!

***  
Вся жизнь коменданта общаги ФБ была подчинена строгому распорядку, который не нарушался ни при каких обстоятельствах, будь то ядерный взрыв или массовое самоубийство. 

Фандомы-старожилы, бдительно оглядываясь, рассказывали, как во время регулярных падений дайри в 2012 году, когда полигон круглосуточно трясло на все десять баллов, а в общаге и ДКБ падали люстры, куски кодов и хостинги, комендант все так же шествовал по коридорам среди луж крови и обвалившейся штукатурки в безупречном костюме и лакированных, без единой пылинки, туфлях. Из нагрудного кармана торчал угол неизменного блокнота, в котором комендант фиксировал все нарушения правил внутреннего распорядка, а под пиджаком топорщилась рукоять пистолета. Стрелял комендант превосходно.

В общем, как соглашались друг с другом фандомы, комендант был той еще сволочью, да к тому же — некурящей и непьющей, что среди населения общаги приравнивалось к массовому умышленному убийству котят.

Мало кто знал — кроме ФФБ, который знал все и обо всех, но, болтая без умолку, тем не менее, ничего не разбалтывал — что каждый день с четырнадцати ноль ноль до пятнадцати тридцати коменданту очень хотелось и пить, и курить.

В это время он обычно разбирал накопившиеся за сутки жалобы и вел личный прием жильцов общаги по вопросам, касающимся улучшения или ухудшения жилищно-бытовых условий.

Сегодняшний день был совершенно обычным, поэтому ровно в два часа дня комендант занял место за столом и открыл папку с жалобами.

Сверху лежал клок туалетной бумаги, испещренный разноцветными наклейками, в которых Дедлайн после секундного замешательства опознал вырезанные из газет и журналов буквы. Он брезгливо приподнял жалобу за край и вчитался.  
«БлИч, сКАтиНа, оПЯТЬ ПРАкУРиЛ этаЖ. ПРаШу пРиНЯТ’ мЕRы!!!!!111»

Комендант хмыкнул, снял с полки над столом папку, подписанную «Во всем виноват Блич—2014» и аккуратно подшил жалобу к пачке таких же. Вернул папку на место, к таким же пухлым папкам «Во всем виноват Блич—2013» и «Во всем виноват Блич—2012», поправил неровно стоящую тоненькую папку «Пусть Блич и исправляет» и взялся за следующую жалобу.

Не успел он вчитаться в текст на пергаменте, как в дверь постучали. Сначала кулаком, потом, более требовательно — ногой. Стул, которым Дедлайн начал подпирать дверь с началом ФБ, угрожающе зашатался, но выдержал еще три удара, прежде чем упасть.

В комнату ворвался растрепанный и раскрасневшийся ОЭ, дыша духами и дорогими винами. Слегка вялый куст на его шляпе угрожающе затрясся, когда ОЭ встал в позу и, потрясая мятыми кружевами манжет, начал орать:

— Я требую сатисфакции! Я подал уже три — слышите, три! — жалобы, и ни одна не была удовлетворена! Эр, я требую дуэли! Немедленно! У моей комнаты некруглый номер! И меня это… — он на секунду замер и интимно выдохнул: — Фрустрирует.

Дедлайн снял очки и устало потер переносицу. 

— Комнат нет и не будет. В таком вот аксепте. Покиньте помещение.

ОЭ презрительно фыркнул и стремительно вылетел из комнаты, бормоча что-то явно некуртуазное. 

Дедлайн вдохнул, выдохнул, возвращая душевное равновесие, подпер дверь стулом — мимоходом задумавшись об установке стальной, как в бункере ФФБ — и вновь уселся за стол.

Пергамент мягко лип к пальцам, бумага шуршала, а от выделанной кожи терпко несло застарелой, свернувшейся и протухшей кровью.

«Тинвульф воет на луну по ночам и мешает спать! Беруши пробовал — не помогают!»

«Вафля охуела! БАМБОЛЕЙО у нее, а нормальные фандомы отсыпаются после выкладки!»

«Засим спешу сообщить, что фандомЪ, именуемый Тинвульф (в дальнейшем — ТВ), злостно нарушаетЪ режим и правила проживания в общемЪ помещении, как-то:

1\. РазводитЪ кактусы.

2\. ГонитЪ из них текилу.

3\. Не делится, сука такая!

Прошу текилу конфисковать и раздать на благо общественности! Очень выпить хочется…».

— Мне, между прочим, тоже очень хочется выпить, — пробормотал комендант, откладывая листки в сторону. На одну только их сортировку уходила половина дня, а потом еще нужно было найти виноватых (нередко шляющихся черт знает где, беспробудно пьяных или в хлам упоротых) и сделать им прилюдный выговор. Неудивительно, что про выговоры комендант то и дело забывал — ненарочно, конечно, разве могло бы быть иначе?

Комендант тоскливо посмотрел на покосившуюся стопку жалоб — кажется, она и не думала уменьшаться.

Он вытащил один из листков нежно-сиреневого цвета.

«Нарушены морально-этические нормы! В нашей благовоспитанной общаге! Прошу разобраться с произволом Тринадцатого Отдела!» 

«Тринадцатый Отдел оскорбил мои чувства! Я очень ранимый! Он издевается над бедными, милыми, пушистыми котиками! Так нельзя! Это надо пресечь! Они же обоссали уже весь коридор!»

«Прошу завезти в общагу еще котов от Тринадцатого Отдела. С их помощью мы сможем вывести фиалок.»

Дедлайн смахнул все листки в одну папку и устало прикрыл глаза. Благовоспитанная общага? Жалобщик явно жил в альтернативной вселенной.

Жалобы, тем временем не только не заканчивались, но и становились все упоротей.

«Из гамаковой рощи постоянно доносится ржач, конопляный дым и вопли А У НАС ЛЕТО АХАХА. Сделайте им выговор! Завидно же!»

«РФ разводит эрсто! Эрсто уже кишат по всей общаге! Примите меры!»

«В кустах возле общаги кто-то изображает призрака ФФБ и пугает ньюфагов! Несколько фандомов уже поседело. Прошу разобраться.»

В дверь сначала интеллигентно постучали, а буквально через минуту заколотили чем-то стеклянным — как будто бы бутылкой.

— Входите, — произнес комендант, нервно дернув глазом и намереваясь рассказать охуевшему фандому, что так себя в приличном комендантском обществе не ведут. 

В комнату ввалился помятый и явно похмельный ФФБ. 

— Привет, — мрачно поздоровался он, обозревая помещение покрасневшими глазами. — Не знаешь, какого числа… года… хуя… а, впрочем, ладно! О, водичка!

ФФБ припал к графину с водой, стоящему на ближайшей поверхности и жадно к нему присосался.

— Ты что здесь забыл? — мрачно поинтересовался комендант. — Мне работать нужно, между прочим.

— Что, опять жалобы? — понимающе хмыкнул ФФБ, заинтересованно потянувшись к первой попавшейся стопке. — Ага… ага… о, как обычно Блич! Блядь, что такое уд? А, вижу… на свою голову. Серьезно, кому вообще пришло в голову назвать хуй удом? Фиялки затопили слезами весь этаж, ага, это уже было, Недодали покусало фандом за жопу… Весело тут у тебя, короче. Так, сейчас. 

Отложив в сторону помятые жалобы, ФФБ жестом фокусника достал откуда—то бутылку пива и поставил ее на стол коменданту.

— Клевое! — гордо сказал он. — Сам вчера его бухал! Ну, я пошел. Удачи тебе!

— Удачи, — машинально отозвался комендант, не сводя глаз с бутылки. Полной. Запотевшей от холода. Манящей. 

А потом вздохнул и потянулся за очередной жалобой.

***

Хуниверса он нашел как раз вовремя. Тот уже пытался выложить какой-то пост. Судя по тому, что был он в говно, то это была версия из прошлого — именно тот, кто нужен ФФБ.

— А ну брось! — ФФБ оттащил Хуниверса от выкладки. — Где ТАРДИС? Где, спрашиваю, нам домой пора!

— Где-то там, — махнул рукой Хуниверс и пьяно хихикнул.

***

Адвенчер скидывал в свой безразмерный рюкзак клубничные кексы, оторванные ложноножки, золотой лом и запчасти от старого реактора срачей. Или скидывала. Никто особо не приглядывался — все-таки до выкладки макси оставались считанные часы, и у всех хватало своих забот.

Вокруг полигона почти все горело. В дыму шатались закопченные тени, при близком рассмотрении оформляющиеся то в Зорро в черном с разводами плаще, то в Нурарихена в некогда белом, но теперь точно таком же по цвету. Отдельных граждан можно было узнать в чаду по рогам, ушам, шляпам с пышными перьями или развесистым кустам на них же, а кое-кого — по воплям:

— ЛАЛКА!

— Откапальди!

— Закапальди обратно!

— Рики фхтагн!

В кострах постреливало. Абэ но Сеймей, вращая спизженным кадилом, утанцевал вприсядку в сторону общаги, после того как занюхнул жирного черного дыма от костра Игоря, к большому недовольству последнего.

— Смерд ты окаянный, да в бабском платье, — сплюнул Игорь, погрозил ему вслед кулаком и, отряхнув бороду от пепла, достал из-за пазухи запасное.

Спокон посмотрел на него с завистью. Ему самому пришлось сбегать до общаги уже трижды, и каждый раз в руки не вмещался пучок ракеток, на ноги вываливалась бита, а рюкзак с мячами оттягивал плечи. И это был не предел.

Правда, вслед за кадилом Игорь, поиграв бровями, потянул из-под одежды хуй, и Спокон спешно отвернулся. Про уд он уже слышал раза четыре только за сегодняшний день.

— Ирландский скрипт, — шипели в траве, хихикая, безмерно расплодившиеся в этом году крысакуны. — Монстромакс-си. Куссты. ТЕС-сс слился!

— Вот же паскуда, — заметил ЛоГГ, пиная их наугад в стелющиеся клубы дыма. Белый плащ, которым он всегда по праву гордился, на этой битве был так безнадежно засран с одного бока, что напоминал скорее инь-янь плащ. Крысакуны на пару с кишащими повсюду эрсто вдобавок обгрызли его истрепанные края до почти идеально полукруглой формы.

Спокон достал со дна рюкзака потрепанный футбольный мяч и кинул ЛоГГу под ноги:

— На, держи, потренируйся. Помогает. Я проверял, — после чего, не слушая благодарностей и всего остального, с тяжелым вздохом взвалил рюкзак на плечи и поплелся обратно. Ракеток у него оставалось — завались, а ведь еще надо было доволочь до полигона велосипед по местности, для которой «пересеченная» стало слишком мягким словом уже после второго лвла. Самым заметным украшением апокалиптического ландшафта с недавних пор был здоровенный кратер на месте разрыва Космооперы, ошметки которой пока не успели отмыть с фасада ДКБ.

На неровном краю кратера, свесив вниз ноги, со стаканчиком мыльных пузырей сидел Инсайд.

Во мгле, накрывающей полигон, величественно шевелились мехи, тоже закопченные так, будто их все выпускал один и тот же завод человекообразных механических изделий им. Санрайза Чугункина. Гулкий металлический скрежет доносился оттуда, отражался от стен общаги, колыхался и затихал в проулках. Поодаль от всех стояла будка, вокруг которой бегал неустанно матерящийся Хуниверс с губкой и тряпкой. Будка, которую он все пытался оттереть при помощи ведра пены, в чистом виде была синей ровно с такой же вероятностью, что и красной, яблочно-зеленой и в радужную полоску. Спокон еще сильнее засомневался, что отмытой она будет реально синей, когда увидел поблизости Шерлока, маскирующегося под грядку огурцов. Шерлок любовался на купание будки в бинокль и тихонько пьяно хихикал.

— Нкрфл нзззя, — пробормотали невнятно у него над ухом. Спокон неспортивно взвизгнул.

— П... п... пйррринг, — выговорила Дед лайк ми, кашляя и протягивая к нему сведенные судорогой пальцы. — Надо. Писать. Больше.

— П-п. Прастити, — выдавил Спокон, покосившись на секундомер на запястье, загородился от нее рюкзаком и технично прошмыгнул дальше. — Ебучие зомби, — пожаловался он себе под нос, — эта говорить толком не может, а туда же. ФБ всем подавай.

За его спиной Дед лайк ми выпрямилась, прошагала еще немного в сторону Шерлока, трагически воздевая руки и бормоча что-то вроде "Дыыыыыдлййн", споткнулась и рухнула лицом вниз.

Дед лайк ми была приличным сериалом, а в офисе ей приходилось прокачивать ораторские таланты на всем, что шевелилось. Но даже если б Спокон это знал, он бы вряд ли обеспокоился сейчас чем-то больше своего велосипеда и своего макси.

Артемис Фаул лежал на кушетке, сотрясаясь и жалобно всхлипывая.

— Кашляет, — говорил он. — Малиновым плюется. Кислотным, как эти, как их... эрсто! Ходит везде...

Он взбрыкнул и потянулся закрыть лицо ладонями, но ФФБ твердой рукой плеснул ему еще бражки, а Хуниверс сочувственно похлопал по плечу. Потом они переглянулись и одновременно заржали.

— Муляж будки!

— Ай да Шерлок, ай да сукин сын!

— Да, хорошо, что я с тобой не пошел, — выговорил Хуниверс, утирая слезу. — Встреча с самим собой — это, пнимаешь, хуево...

— Да ты просто на ногах не стоял! — возмутился ФФБ.

— Но по кнопкам же попадаю!

— Из вас не очень-то достоверные психоаналитики, — сварливо заметил Артемис Фаул, успевший под шумок прикончить бражку, занюхивая горстями клевера. Ему, по-видимому, полегчало.

— Я же говорил, — вздохнул ФФБ. — Вот бы халат...

Хуниверс метнул в него гневный взгляд. ФФБ попытался подняться, но быстро отказался от этой идеи и благостно сложил руки на блокноте. Их твердость распространялась только на бухло, не на походку.

Хуниверс сдвинул панель с мигающими синим лампочками, пошарил за ней и выудил еще бутылку:

— Продолжайте, пациент.

— У меня перевод, — заторопился Фаул, косясь на полные стаканы. — Заглушки не стираны... — и потянулся к приборной панели, где сох его пиджак, все еще в следах сиреневого и пурпурного.

— Успеем, — настойчиво улыбнулся Хуниверс, затягивая на лбу на манер банданы косынку с красным крестом. — А с тобой, скотина, я еще поспорю на "игру в Доктора"...

...Адвенчера, как выяснилось, не видели с вечера — он за лямку волок туго набитый рюкзак в сторону леса, поминутно пропадая в густом дыму. Вокруг трещали лопающиеся коды и сияли радуги.

О холодное тело Дед лайк ми споткнулся Мизерабль, хронически дрейфующий в парах бургундского, обматерил ее прочувствованной арией и пошатался дальше. Мартин Фримен оказался более сострадательным и, нервно прядая ушами, за ногу поволок страдалицу в сторону кладбища. Стюардессы после близкого знакомства с Шерлоком, по-видимому, принимали его за своего и только вяло порыкивали в тумане, обозначая территорию, да и в конце концов топтаться по телам было травмоопасно.

Ганнибал сдвинул на лоб темные очки и окинул взглядом палисадничек перед ДКБ, посреди чахлых роз и фиалок которого, безмятежный и синюшный, раскинув руки, лежал Фримен.

С крыши ДКБ кто-то закаркал хорошо поставленным голосом.

— Я не патологоанатом, — заявил Ганнибал и брезгливо отошел подальше. Фандомы заволновались.

— Он же тут завоняется! — сердито крикнул кто-то.

— Как будто холивары с ваших ботинок воняют меньше, — саркастически заметили в ответ, и тут же раздлся звонкий звук удара по чему-то деревянному. В толпе, окружающей Ганнибала и палисадник неприятным кольцом, начали пихаться.

— Носильщики? — кисло спросил Ганнибал. — Добровольцы? Вперед, записывайтесь, граждане.

Это подействовало.

— Стюардессы пусть сожрут.

— Или эрсто, хоть прок от них будет.

— А у меня еще выкладка.

— Простыни сохнут.

— Виддер не выжат.

— А вы начитаны-с, — одобрительно прогудел Русская империя, похлопав Ганнибала по плечу. Под сенью ДКБ они остались втроем, если считать фандом с непроизносимым названием, но в очень высоких сапогах — и только в них — он неподвижно лежал на соседней клумбе и, судя по виду, просто затрахался. И вчетвером — если Фримен все-таки был жив. Проверять это так никто и не торопился.

— У меня, сударь, тоже... выкладка, — процедил Ганнибал и откланялся.

Русская империя потыкал острым концом скипетра в обоих лежащих по очереди и сравнил реакцию. Размахнулся и огрел самый молчаливый навершием с золотым орлом. Фримен не покрыл его матом.

— Совесть моя чиста, — подытожил Империя и, подобрав полы мантии, направил стопы в сторону общаги.

— Невермор! — донеслось с крыши. — Невермор!

ФФБ начал путаться во временных линиях. Кроме того, у него чудовищно трещала голова.

— Теrапия? — переспросил фандом, расплывавшийся в слезящихся глазах, и сунул ему в руки стакан. В нем оказался коньяк, но это не помогало, поскольку от голоса собеседника голова всерьез собралась расколоться.

ФФБ беспомощно пошарил в пространстве и приложил к голове Бревно, почему-то в хаори. Морозная свежесть и плотный рукав, свесившийся на глаза, немного приободрили его, и он вздохнул, уже не надеясь выстроить события хоть в какую-нибудь последовательность:

— И... дальше?

— Пеrвичное обследование ничего не показало! — отрезал фандом с неожиданной яростью. — Никаких внешних повrеждений! Неопrеделимые симптомы! Даже пути пеrедачи неясны. Ноль! Все анализы, какие мог, взял. Даже фото подшил в его каrточку! — он ткнул что-то в щелочку, в которую как раз опасливо выглянул ФФБ. На приклеенном к странице фото был хуй. ФФБ воспрял духом.

Интерн, напротив, сник — ФФБ проветрился уже настолько, что смог прочесть плашку на груди его голубого халата. Кажется, он ожидал другой реакции.

— Но почему хуй... эээ, член? — спросил ФФБ, переводя взгляд на блокнот. По страницам ползли кардиограммы.

— Так ведь я гинеколог, — грустно заметил Интерн и ласково погладил фото хуя.

ФФБ тупо посмотел на каракули, переползающие с его журнала на свой блокнот, иногда поперек строчек, и натянул Бревно обратно на глаза. Он всерьез надеялся, что ноги привычно вынесут его отсюда в бункер, где в холодильнике лежала заначка пива. Ну или хотя бы назад к припаркованной будке.

Окоченевшего Империю в саване праздничной расцветки, наспех сделанном из его же мантии, пинками и палочками переместили в одну из подсобок ДКБ, на двери которой кто-то ушлый уже намалевал углем "мертвятская". Он отлично влился в компанию синего Фримена, Дед лайк ми, изрядно перепачканной после поползновений до кладбища, и бездыханного Истинного детектива. Фандом в длинном плаще и стремной карнавальной маске гигантской птицы, хихикая себе под нос, усадил их на ящики из-под старых агиток вокруг одного из запасных гробов РФ, на боках которого еще виднелись облезлые буквы ТМСФР и XS, и насовал стаканов в скрюченные в агонии пальцы. 

Пятый стакан он налил себе, но насладиться жизнью ему не дали.

Снаружи что-то скребло в стены, неумолимо приближаясь. И кто-то возился прямо под дверью.

— Забьем прямо так.

— Так ведь доски все на сцену для визиток еще извели...

— Гифками заколотим!

— С дороги, смерд, — прервал эти препирательства холодный голос, дверь распахнулась с ноги и, цепляясь золотыми шпами эполетов за дверной косяк, вошла Торибла во всем блеске и сиянии заглушек. Смерив взглядом собрание анонимых мертвых алкоголиков, слегка присыпанных побелкой с потолка, она обернулась и скомандовала:

— Заносите.

Попавшийся под горячую руку Жан Кокто и МИФ с выражением вселенского похуя на лице втащили Тинвульфа. Тесная "мертвятская" моментально наполнилась сногсшибательным ароматом текилы и кактусов.

— Так ведь этот буррито все еще жив, — хмуро заметил тип в маске. — То есть, разумеется, пончо.

— Мачо, — прохрипел Тинвульф, пуская на пол слюну, поднял налитые кровью глаза и вдруг, потянув носом воздух, тоскливо завыл.

— Невермор! Невермор! — раздалось в ответ откуда-то с верхнего этажа. Тинвульф рванулся, лягнул Ториблу, расшвыряв своих носильщиков в разные стороны, и исчез в дверном проеме. "Стерек-рек-рек" — привычно откликнулось эхо. Следующим на развалинах натюморта появился АнК, но успел лишь галантно опуститься коленом в щепки гроба, дабы помочь Торибле подняться.

— Ну никакого почтения к смерти, — огрызнулся гробовщик, утопав прочь по его белому плащу.

— Блядь, — некуртуазно сказал АнК.

— А знаете, что? — глубокомысленно вопросил МИФ с того места, где лежал навзничь на мешках прошлогодних утиных перьев. — Я тут подумал, что не пошло бы оно нахуй, — и достал из кармана раскладной кальян.

— При даме! — немедленно возмутился АнК, обнимая Ториблу за плечи.

За их спинами Жан Кокто уцепился за дверной косяк, пробурчал себе под нос слова негодования и, приволакивая ногу, отправился прочь.

Его ругательства подозрительно напоминали "мммзги".

Вечерело. Небо, черно-оранжевое от смога и пламени, кое-где подсвечивали взметающиеся снопы блесток и гифок.

— Красиво, — заметил Анкама. — Жаль, Хауса нет.

CSI, лениво привалившийся к столбу ограды, покореженной годами ударных волн, повернул голову и смерил его взглядом. Отхлебнул еще пива и рискнул спросить:

— Зачем? Ты его знал, что ли?

Анкама пожал плечами.

— Не-а. Но врачей в этом году, похоже, негусто, вот и...

— Да он тебе только волчанку диагностирует! — фыркнул CSI. — Другого подозреваемого нет?

— Ганнибал, — сообщил Анкама с безмятежным непониманием и жадно принюхался к пиву. — Но он отказался жрать и вообще участвовать уже на втором трупе, нет, ты представляешь, какова скотина.

— Он что-то знает, — нервно бросил CSI, отодвинулся от него и прижал к себе бутылку.

— Ты же этот, — вдруг заявил Анкама, посмотрев на CSI со значительно большим интересом, чем на его пиво. — Как его... расследования, да?

— Нет, — огрызнулся CSI. — Я клерк...

— Убийство! — заорал Анкама с восторгом. — Таинственный случай! Пять покойников!

CSI выдернул рукав из его пальцев.

— Нет! Идите нахуй! Я не буду ничего расследовать! Чума не мой профиль! — заорал он еще громче, ткнул в Анкаму бутылкой и, перемахнув ограду, рванул бодрым спринтом в затопленные дымом проулки.

Хриплый смех, переходящий в кашель, на мгновение приморозил Анкаму к месту.

Айс-пик Лодж, до этого маскировавшийся под труп анона, сдвинул на лоб карнавальную маску с клювом и отсалютовал ему бутылкой темного стекла.

— Безнадежно, — сообщил он с плохо скрытым удовлетворением. — Наукой такую заразу не возьмешь, малыш.

Анкама оскорбился.

— Какой я тебе... — начал он, но тут Айс-Пик хрило закашлялся и сплюнул под ноги чем—то галлюциногенно—зеленым.

— А, это Цвет, — сказал он все еще хрипло, заметив взгляд Анкамы. — Не обращай внимания. Твирину хочешь?

Анкама поглядел на его бутылку с ужасом и сбежал еще быстрее CSI.

— Эпидемия, — с плохо скрываемой радостью объявил ПостАп и для веса пальнул в небо из автомата. — Чрезвычайное положение. Всех подозрительных — на карантин!

Он указал дулом в сторону пустовавшего треда, огороженного частоколом кинков. Энтузиасты немедленно вынесли туда Ксенофилию.

— У меня это наследственное, — стоически заметил Ксенофилия, сложив на груди руки и глядя в небо. — Может, уточните симптомы?..

— Ненормальное поведение, — тут же отрубил ПостАп строчку из собственной методички по выживанию. Через ограду вилами перекинули АйТи; следом забросили Меча Истины и, судя по жалобным воплям, сломали ему ногу и пост иллюстраций. ОЭ технично ушел огородами, не уставая рассовывать преследователям свои рекламные листовки. Марвелофандомы поодаль засовещались, нормально ли ведет себя Дэдпул, зачарованный ПостАп за шкирку отобрал у радостных анонов Алкоголя, бережно отряхнул и попытался сунуть себе под тельняшку.

— Эй, убери руки! — возмутился Алкоголь.

— Массаракш, — вздохнул ПостАп, икнул и огляделся в поисках Стругацких. — Так дело не пойдет... но кудато же надо нести тех, кто еще не дохлый, но уже почти!

Чьи-то пальцы медленно легли на его плечо. ПостАп развернулся, проскальзывая толстыми рифлеными подошвами на слое давленых смайликов, и вскинул автомат.

— Почти дохлый, говоришь, — выдохнул Блич дымную струю, придерживаясь за ПостАпа и начисто игнорируя упершееся в живот дуло. — Вот как...

— Эй, — вздрогнул ПостАп. Глаза у Блича были такого, нехорошего черного цвета. — Я ж не про тебя. Я сам еще не принес, а тут...

Блич широко зевнул, показывая клыки, и перевел взгляд на Ксенофилию.

— Не возражаете?

— Отнюдь, — сообщил тот, поправляя очки, и ухмыльнулся. Достав откуда-то из-под хаори подушку в горошек, Блич кинул ее на землю рядом с Ксенофилией, лег лицом вниз и затих. ПостАп бессмысленно смотрел на него с минуту, пока не услышал храп.

— Ненормальных, — зло сказал он, — да все тут ненормальные!

Ксенофилия протер очки платком и ухмыльнулся:

— И ты, разумеется тоже. Все в рюкзак сложил и уже готов к выходу?

— Меры предосторожности! — завопил ПостАп, взмахнув автоматом. — Безопасность! Да чтоб я еще раз!..

— Инициатива наказуема, — расслабленно кивнул ему Ксенофилия и укрылся полой хаори. — Для кого старался, ага? Пойди, на общагу полюбуйся...

ПостАп стиснул зубы.

— Противогазы. Я им всем покажу, как очко до глаза натягивать! Ну хотя бы медицинские маски...

Стемнело. Заряженные макси стояли наготове, в их дула сыпались с моросящим дождем обрывки гифок, конфетти и мелко нарванные шаблоны. Время от времени вспыхивала подожженная закрытка, над наскоро сооруженными окопами расползалось с хлопком черное дымное облако, а потом бабахало где-то в вышине, в черном небе, и там расцветал салют диалогов и медленно таяли, накладываясь друг на друга, проецируемые картинки. Пунктиром между залпами над полигоном несся заунывный стук.

Перед ДКБ ставили таблицу с именами покинувших битву.

К утру фандомы вымотались, затихли, и в серой предрассветной мгле бодро торчали только флагштоки, закопченные дула и насаженный на кол История.

Под подошвами кроссовок задорно похрустывал молодой ледок. Слегка пошатываясь, мимо покосившегося столба с проржавевшей до полной нечитаемости табличкой прошел ГП. Огромный рюкзак за спиной лишал его равновесия. Едва не споткнувшись о чью-то высовыващуюся из земли конечность, он остановился в грязной луже и хрипло спросил:

— А какого черта вы в масках?..

Пелевин, спавший, привалившись к лафету, в обнимку с ящиком разрывных метафор, всхрапнул и подскочил, нервно протирая глаза.

— Так выкладка. Зараза. Чумакси.

— О, макси... — согласно протянул ГП, мечтательно глядя куда-то поверх тумана и покореженных выкладок. И, развязав рюкзак, потянул из него огромный рулон флешки.

***

— Все, блядь, — ФФБ затащил Хуниверса в ТАРДИС. — Пьянству бой, — и тут же опрокинул в себя бутылку пива. Пора валить. Мы ничего не натворили?

— Не то, чтобы совсем ничего, — ответил Хуниверс. — Но ничего такого, что нельзя было бы исправить. 

— Исправлять сам будешь, это ты меня сюда притащил, — возмутился ФФБ.

— Ага, — Хуниверс зевнул. — Тебе и так хреново будет.

— Что это?

— Ну, не совсем тебе. Но хреново. Ты, который здесь сейчас, все вспомнит. И охуеет.

— Плевать. Справится. Справлюсь. Домой давай! — ФФБ давно так не рвался обратно в свой родной бункер. Нахуй. Насмотрелся. На следующую ФБ ни ногой.В бункере запереться. В гробу закопаться.

ТАРДИС тряхнуло, и она приземлилась прямо перед его бункером. 

— Точно там, то есть тогда, когда надо? — подозрительно уточнил ФФБ.

— Точно-точно, — подтвердил Хуниверс.

— Тогда давай, пока. У меня макси, — ФФБ захлопнул дверь бункера и не расслышал, как Хуниверс тихо добавил: «Ну, плюс-минус пару дней».

Как там будет разбираться он будущий, ФФБ не знал, но сейчас он тупо хотел спать.

***

Костер лениво развалился над кучей валежника, облизывая темноту рыжими языками пламени. Иногда кто-нибудь подбрасывал ветку-другую, тогда огонь взвивался беспокойно, по поляне метались тени. 

Адвенчер жарил колбаску, насадив на прутик. Сок капал в костер, шипел, взлетая ароматным паром.

— Эй, у кого бутылка? — спросил Америка. Голос у него был на удивление трезвый. Впрочем, учитывая, какую самопальную сивуху и дрянной кукурузный виски ему приходилось временами пить, не так уж это, наверное, было странно. 

— Да она закончилась давно, — отозвался Ван Пис благодушно и надвинул шляпу на глаза. На него покосились с неодобрением. О вместимости его желудка и объемах потребляемой еды и спиртного давно уже ходили легенды. 

— Этому больше не давать, — постановила Баффиверс, вытащила новую бутылку, открыла и передала Америке. Тот цыкнул, белозубо улыбнулся из-под своей ковбойской шляпы. Его смуглые пальцы, выдающие смешанную кровь, сомкнулись на горлышке. — И зефира тоже. Ест за десятерых, пьет, как рота солдат. 

— Я не виноват, — Ван Пис обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — У меня канон. 

— А я по канону должна вот его упокоить, — ответила Баффиверс и ткнула пальцем в плечо Хеллсингу. — Но я же не вытаскиваю кол. Это, в конце концов, просто невежливо. 

— И правда, не хотелось бы портить такой чудесный вечер, леди. — Тот отсалютовал ей бокалом, в котором густо покачивалось что-то темное. Что там себе бодяжил из пакета Хеллсинг, никто старался не приглядываться. 

Инсайд сноровисто нанизывал зефир на прутики и привычной рукой совал их в пламя. Он вообще привык греться у пламенеющих срачей и очагов баттхерта, так что зефир у него получался на славу. К сожалению, зефир, маленькие шашлычки и свеженькие жареные заглушки — единственное, что ему удавалось из этих срачей извлечь.

— А я говорил, что надо было Алкоголь позвать, — заметил Дом. — Говорят, у него всегда есть, что выпить. Говорят даже, что если с ним целоваться, поведет сразу, мол, у него все телесные жидкости покрепче чистого спирта будут. Сам-то я не пробовал, конечно... — торопливо прибавил он.

— Говорят, что кур доят, — передразнила его Баффиверс. — Кола у него всегда есть. И пепси. Как на дне рождения у пятиклассника. Ты б еще предложил жабу нарутовскую полизать — вдруг вставит. 

Дом задумчиво возвел глаза к небу. 

— Между прочим, — сказал он задумчиво, — жабы — это сила.

Он отвернулся и уставился куда—то в чащу, откуда доносились странные вздохи, шорохи, иногда — хрипы. Что-то двигалось в сумраке между стволами, неясные очертания перетекали друг в друга. Фандомы старались не вглядываться во всю эту странную и таинственную жизнь ночного полигона. Только не Дом. У него были особенные отношения с Лесом.

— Глюколов, — Америка покрутил пальцем у виска и беззлобно хохотнул. 

— Ну хоть безобидный. — Фейри Тейл подбросил еще хвороста в костер. Пламя лизнуло его ладонь, но он только задумчиво облизал пальцы. — А то бывают всякие альтернативные. У кого дождь подвесной, а у кого белоплащанка. А то и ходят всякие, а потом выкладки пропадают. 

Все дружно содрогнулись.

— Мне рассказывали, — подала голос Крипи, до того молчавшая. Все снова вздрогнули — она сидела до того тихо и незаметно, что фандомы успели и вовсе забыть, что она здесь. — Мне рассказывали, что у одного фандома такое было. Сверстал все, не в дедлайн даже. Выложился вовремя и спать пошел, прямо поверх выкладки прикорнул, чтобы, значицца, комменты не пропустить. А когда проснулся — нету выкладки, нету строчки в списках, ничего нету, а сам—то спит посреди чистого поля. Только обрывок кода к рукаву пристал. 

Даже бывалые слушали ее, едва дыша. В конце концов, пропущенная выкладка была давним кошмаром всех фандомов. Пропусков позволялось только два. И что случалось с несчастными неудачниками после второго — никто достоверно не знал. 

— А потом младенчик умер, — прибавила вдруг Крипи. 

— Что? Какой еще младенчик? — поразился Инсайд. Холодок ужаса разом отпустил всех, слишком уж внезапно и нелепо это прозвучало. 

— Должен быть младенчик, — убежденно сказала Крипи и чуть оскалила мелкие треугольные зубы. — Чтобы, значицца, жалостливей было. Проникновенней. 

— Это что... один фандом рассказывал, — сказал Фейри Тейл, — что один маленький НЕХ невнимательно читал правила. Можно сказать, совсем не читал. — Холодный ветер накатил из лесной чащи, прибил костер к земле, погружая лица собравшихся в багровый сумрак. — И в ДКБ не ходил. То ли плащ боялся запачкать, то ли забыли ему рассказать про ДКБ. Не ходил, словом. Выкладывался себе в первый день, аж макси выкатил к сроку. А потом пришли орги и сказали, что он по спискам — из второго дня. Весь контент разом сняли. Говорят, он там и рехнулся, бедняга. Все кричал, не останавливаясь. Кричал, и кричал, и кричал. Так его и забрали...

В кустах что-то зашуршало. Фейри Тейл тревожно оглянулся, повисла тишина. 

— Гнездо хейтеров, наверное, — предположил Дом. 

— Или бартерщик потерялся, — предположила Соционика. Сегодня у нее было бета-квадра-настроение, и она томно поглядывала на Америку. Из всех присутствующих он выглядел наиболее черносенсорным. — А может, там какое-нибудь чудовище, которое сожрет нас всех...

— Не чудовищ я бы боялся тут, детка, — отозвался тот, растягивая слова, будто какой-нибудь Клайд Бэрроу, даже руку на кобуру револьвера положил. — Ох, не чудовищ. 

— Кто знает, — сказал Инсайд. — Неужели вы не знаете эту историю? 

— Какую? Историй вообще-то много, кто тебя знает, может ты опять анекдот про стюардессу пересказать решил, — заметил Фейри Тейл, отлил себе виски в стаканчик, запалил и с удовольствием выпил залпом. 

— Хороший, между прочим, анекдот, — отозвался Инсайд. — Но я вообще-то о другом. Неужели вы не слыхали про НЕДОДАЛИ? 

А вот теперь все затихли. Больше никто не попытался посмеяться или подколоть Инсайд, все только уставились на него огромными глазами. Сколько же смелости — или отчаяния — нужно было иметь, чтобы вот так вот запросто произносить это имя? 

— Он приходит ко всем. К микрофандомам. К монстрам. К НЕХам. Ко всем без исключения. Никто не может чувствовать себя защищенным, сколько бы ни вкалывал, какую бы ни сваял выкладку, — Инсайд понизил голос почти до шепота. — Он все равно придет, сверкая голодными глазами и роняя от жадности желтую пену с клыков... — он подался вперед. Соционика придушенно пискнула. — Он приходил к Бличу и РФ, он приходил к ОЭ и Найтраннеру. В этом году он покусал ГП. Видели, что с ним стало?

— Лучше сдохнуть, — отозвался Ван Пис тихо. 

— То-то и оно. И может статься, это он там, в кустах подбирается, чтобы прошипеть над вашим ухом «Недодалииии»...

— А выглядит он как котик, — сказала вдруг Крипи.

— Че? Какой еще котик?! Почему котик? — возмутилась Баффиверс.

— Так милее. Кавайный элемент. 

— Ну вот, такая история коту под хвост, — сказал Хеллсинг, пригубил бокал и поглядел на Баффиверс. Та благосклонно улыбнулась в ответ. Она вообще питала определенную склонность к высоким темноволосым мужчинам с печальным прошлым и гемоглобиновой зависимостью. Он же всегда предпочитал блондинок, так что теперь они постепенно присматривались друг к другу. 

— Тогда, — сказала Баффиверс, — я могу рассказать другую. Все мы сталкивались с этим. Но никто из нас не знает, почему это происходит. Наверняка вы замечали, как, бывало, кто-то из ваших друзей становился дерганым и нервным. Он оглядывался без причины, вид его становился нездоровым, под глазами появлялись мешки, щеки западали, руки и прочие конечности начинали трястись. Ложноножки делались блеклыми, а псевдоподии — вялыми. Вы говорили им что-то вроде: «ДМС, приятель, ты в норме?» или «Что с тобой, По, дружище?» Но он только качал головой, как зомби. Но потом становилось хуже. Вашего друга начинали мучать посторонние звуки, которые больше никто не слышал. Его преследовали галлюцинации...

Кусты захрипели и затрещали, сухостой закачался. Все замерли, затихли, как по команде, только вглядывались в заросли, но никто так и не появился, только ворочалось что-то крупное и шумно сопело. 

— Точно бартерщик, — повторила Соционика дрожащим голосом. 

— Ага... конечно, — кивнул Фейри Тейл нервно. 

Еще с минуту они вслушивались в слишком шумную, почти живую и дышащую тишину.

— Так вот, на чем я там остановилась? — хрипло спросила Баффиверс. — Так вот... И вот ваш друг все больше выпадал из реальности, путал времена и даты, пропадал куда-то на долгие часы и дни... А потом просто его просто никто больше не видел. Иногда они даже приходят попрощаться, уверяют, что им надо уходить, уверяют, что их зовет что-то. Никто не знает, куда пропадают те, кто пропустил вторую выкладку. Оттуда не возвращаются. — Баффиверс замолчала на несколько секунд. — Но... заметили ли вы, что с каждым годом пропадает все больше фандомов? Оно голодно. Его аппетиты растут. Может, на старт следующей ФБ просто некому будет выходить?

Все потрясенно молчали.  
— Это плохая история, — сказала Крипи. — В ней не хватает какого-нибудь милого животного. Может, летучего мыша?

— О, ну-у-у нет, ты издеваешься? — хором протянули Адвенчер, Фаул и Соционика. — Да у тебя дар запарывать страшные истории!

Даже АнК, который сидел в стороне и делал вид, что «он не с этими», хотя и принимал благосклонно бутылку и жареные колбаски, изобразил руками что—то возмущенное. 

— Кстати о слившихся, — почти шепотом произнес Фаул. — Знаете, говорят, что в ДКБ регулярно видят их призраки. Конечно, никогда нет никаких доказательств, но все время об этом говорят. Я и сам пару раз видел... 

Деревья скрипели, за кругом света ничего не было, только тьма, полная таинственных звуков. Всем им казалось, что звуков слишком много. А еще — что их кружок как будто сделался теснее, словно с самого начала здесь было больше фандомов. Больше никто не жарил сосиски и зефир. 

— Да что там слившихся, — Фейри Тейл покачал головой, — я слышал, что где-то в тредах видели призрак ФФБ. Понимаете, он же даже на старт не выходил. Его уже год никто не видел на самом деле. И все равно то и дело... — он нервно сглотнул. 

— Я видела один раз, — сказала Соционика. — Не знаю, он ли это был, только шарф мелькнул. И вспышка фотоаппарата. А потом... не знаю, все пропало. Наверное, мне показалось. 

— Да точно, я помню, со мной тоже такое было, — понизив голос, заметил Хеллсинг. — Что я ,ФФБ не видел? Я бы понял, если бы это не он был. 

— Да что за бред, он же из гроба своего год не вылезал! — Ван Пис беззаботно помахал рукой. 

В кустах, совсем рядом с поляной что-то затрещало, завозилось. Раздался долгий протяжный хрип.

— Это стюардесса лезет. Точно говорю. — Адвенчер на всякий случай придвинулся к костру и сжал рукоять меча, с которым не расставался. 

— Может, и стюардесса, — согласился Инсайд, который в этом понимал побольше многих, — только стон чего-то нехарактерный для этого времени года. 

Все переглянулись. Теперь от кустов отодвинулись на всякий случай и Фаул с Фейри Тейлом. Последний даже по недосмотру вступил в костер, но ничего не заметил. 

— Да ну, не может быть, — сказал Америка. — После года в гробу не встают. 

Инсайд наклонился в круг. 

— А мне на днях... приснилось, — сказал он и пощупал горло, будто ему трудно было дышать. — Будто ФФБ вылез... и пришел на макси. Весь белый, почти зеленый. Страшный. Проснулся в холодном поту. 

— Ужас какой! — выдохнула Соционика. 

В кустах захрипело совершенно душераздирающе. Ветки затряслись. Несколько самых впечатлительных ахнули. 

— Мне кажется, — сказал Фаул, — там мелькнул блик... как будто на объективе фотоаппарата. 

— Кто—то просто слишком впечатлительный. — Ван Пис покачал головой. 

— А я точно вижу шарф, — Инсайд вскочил на ноги. Его лицо исказилось, он то и дело щипал себя за руку. — Проснись же, ну проснись, давай, проснись, ну! Шарф! Это точно он! Проснись же!

Кусты расступились, и на поляну вывалился ФФБ.

Покачнулся, повернул бледное до синевы лицо к сборищу у костра, поглядел бессмысленными глазами. Его одежда, измятая, грязная, порванная в нескольких местах, вся была покрыта подозрительными слизистыми пятнами, в волосах застряли веточки. 

— Аы-ы-ы, — прохрипел он и протянул руку к окостеневшим от ужаса фандомам. 

Первой заорала Соционика. Вскочила с неожиданной ловкостью.

— Бежим! — завопил Фейри Тейл. 

Оцепенение спало, кто-то рванул прочь, кто-то, спотыкаясь, отполз в сторону и только там поднялся во весь рост. Ужас жалил их в спины, и они ломанулись, не оглядываясь, в лес. В кустах вокруг хрипело и выло, прозвучал задушенный крик, который сразу же оборвался хрустом. Потом еще один. И еще. 

Но никто уже не останавливался и не считал отстающих.

— Ух ты, нежные какие, — пробормотал ФФБ невнятно.

Он снова покачнулся и нетвердым шагом подошел к разворошенному костру. Потыкал рюкзак Адвенчера, соблазнительно пахнущий жареными колбасками и подвигами, поворошил пустые бутылки. Полная попалась почти сразу. 

— О, привет, дорогуша, — умилился ФФБ, поднял ее, заботливо обтер и сунул под мышку. — Пойдем-ка домой. 

И побрел. В чащобе сыто чавкали и хрустели костями. 

Вокруг общаги кипела все та же суета.

ФФБ трясущимися руками запер за собой дверь бункера, установил бутылку на стол и, не раздеваясь, рухнул в постель. У него не осталось ни капли сил. Время спрессовалось и теперь обрушилось на него осознанием. 

Весь год в один день.

Спрятав лицо в подушку, ФФБ выдохнул. 

В дверь заскреблись. Холодные длинные когти скользили по металлу, поглаживали его почти с нежностью. От этого звука окна подергивались инеем, по комнате пополз запах тлена. Фандомы на этаже беспокойно ворочались во сне, вздрагивали, плотнее кутаясь в одеяла, задыхаясь от затаенного ужаса. 

— Недодали... — шепот проникал сквозь все стены. — Про нассс не написссали... сссволочи...

ФФБ поднял гудящую голову. 

— Это ты, — сказал он устало и слез с постели. Отпер дверь, установил на стол пару стаканов. — Ну заходи, раз пришел. Тебе как обычно?

— На два пальцссса, — согласился НЕДОДАЛИ и, застенчиво опустив мерцающие желтые глаза, уселся на колченогий стул. — Уссстал я что-то.

Вздохнув, ФФБ устроился напротив. 

Зазвенели стаканы.


End file.
